Possibilité d'une saison 6
by Manon76200
Summary: Et si l'aventure continuait avec une nouvelle intrigue ? Justin ne part pas à New York et Brian revoit quelqu'un qui a beaucoup compté quand il était plus jeune.
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou,**

**voici une nouvelle histoire.**

**Attention aux âmes sensible, cette fic contient des scènes sexuellement explicites entre deux hommes.**

**Les personnages sont directement tirés de la série Queer as folk. **

**Bonne lecture !**

Saison 6 

Episode 1

Brian en était convaincu , son mariage avec Justin avait été la meilleure décision qu'il ait prise depuis qu'il avait monté sa boite.. !

Justin, après un séjour interminable de 2 mois à New York, avait fini par rentrer à Pittsburgh.

Ils avaient d'un commun accord, renoncé aux fastes d'un mariage princier, pour une cérémonie plus sobre et intime, qui, leur semblait-il, correspondait plus à leur idée de l'engagement !

Le somptueux manoir, spectaculaire, avait été revendu.. peu pratique, trop éloigné de Pittsburgh.. Justin préférait rester au loft, et garder son atelier pour travailler.

Tout cela convenait à Brian, sa vie n'était pas bouleversée sauf en ce qui concernait l'essentiel.. il était marié ! Avec l'homme qu'il aimait, et il l'avait déclaré, officiellement à tout ce qui comptait pour lui, à Pittsburgh !

La vie de couple lui apparu plus simple moins contraignante moins effrayante aussi qu'il ne l'avait cru..

Justin était certes, facile à vivre, peu compliqué à contenter.. et puis il travaillait beaucoup, comme lui.. et se retrouver le soir, pour parler de leurs projets, était somme toute, bien agréable.

« tu vieillis mon pauvre Kinney... te voilà en pantoufles le soir.. »..Cette réflexion , faite à lui même, le fit sourire..En ce matin de janvier,

« Briannnnnnnnnn!portable ! ça sonne ! »..Justin l'interpellais depuis la cuisine !

Rapide coup d'œil sur le cadran …. Anna ! c'était Anna !

« Anna, ? ou es-tu ? Oui, d'accord..Quand ? Ok, oui.. je m'en occupe.. combien ? D'accord, apelle-moi quand tu arrives. Oui.. Ok, »...

Justin attendait, la cafetière à la main, interrogeant du regard Brian, pour qu'enfin, il lui en dise plus..

« Anna rentre à Pittsburgh.. il faut lui trouver un appart.. Un loyer de 800 $ maximum.. en centre ville.3 pièces et un bureau Tu veux bien t'en occuper , mon ange ? J'aurai pas le temps.. ».Leger baiser.. et la porte du loft se referme..

Anna...

la première fois que Justin en entendit parler, il s'en souvenait avec précision, c'était dans le snack de Debbie, au tout début de sa rencontre avec Brian.. La conversation entre celui ci et Debbie lui avait laissé une impression de « sujet tabou » .. Il semblait bien qu'on abordait pas si facilement le dossier « Anna » au sein de cette tribu.. Une sorte d'Omerta régnait sur la question..

«Qui est Anna ? », s'était risqué timidement Justin …

« Mon Dieu ? Tu disposes de combien de temps pour que je t'explique ? » avait répondu Emmet !

Ce jour là.. Justin n'avait pas le temps.. et il en était resté là.

Puis, il y avait eu cette dispute entre Michael et Brian, dont le sujet lui échappait, Anna en était le centre.

« la ferme ? Mickey ! J'ai pas besoin de ton opinion sur la question, occupe toi de ta nouvelle vie de « femme du professeur » et lâche moi, ! »..

Resté en plan dans sa boutique, Michael avait répondu à la question de Justin par un énigmatique

« Qui est Anna . ? un paquet d'emmerdes, crois moi, Justin.. un sacré paquet d'emmerdes ! »

Justin avait jugé la phrase de Michael trop partiale pour être objective, et avait préféré aller demander à Emmet, puis, à Debbie..Et voici donc, ce qu'il appris..

Anna vue par Emmet...

« assieds toi mon chou.. je vais te raconter l'histoire.. que dis-je..la légende.. que tout PD digne de ce nom sur Liberty avenue doit connaître... »..ça commençait bien..

« Anna, c'est comment dire.. une sorte de version féminine de Brian.. en plus.. hétéro, en plus..Blonde.. enfin, je t'explique .Elle a grandi dans la famille Kinney cette petite, ce qui avouons le, relève de l'exploit et d'un sacré instinct de survie.. Tout le monde ici connait Anna ! C'est une légende, les nuits ne sont plus les mêmes depuis son départ. »

« comment ça, grandi chez les Kinney ? Elle est de la famille ? »

« , non, chéri, elle était plac ée, .ils faisaient famille d'accueil à l'époque, chez les Kinney.. ça ressemble à un gag, non ?, bref, Anna, c'était bien la seule personne dont se préoccupait Brian, et quand elle a quitté la maison Kinney pour une autre famille .. On a bien cru qu'il s'en relèverait pas .. on a jamais su, d'ailleurs, le pourquoi de ce départ précipité. Bref.. a ses 18 ans, Anna a réapparu en ville, elle avait l'art de mettre le feu au dance floor.. bref.. je m'égare. Après, que dire..

je sais qu'elle a fait des études de kiné, et est partie toute de suite après l'obtention de son diplôme pour aller jouer les mères Térésa chez les zoulous.. Mon Dieu.. elle nous manque.. »

Emmet soupirait, devant sa boite remplie de photos ..il en tendit une à Justin

« tiens.. regarde »..sur le cliché apparaissaient Brian, tenant entre ses bras, une jeune fille.. très blonde, très mince, presque maigre. avec d'étonnants yeux vert qui semblaient vous transpercer .Elle ressemblait à un ange, plutôt tombé violemment du ciel, et qui se demandait ce qu'il faisait là.

Il se dégageait de cette photo, une drôle d'impression.. Brian semblait tenter de faire tenir debout, une brindille vacillante, une petite flamme accrochée à lui, qui se faisait souffler par le vent.

« ils étaient très liés ? »

« oui, trésor, mais pas comme tu crois.. je dirais.. Elle faisait ressortir de Brian, le meilleur de lui même.. c'était comme son frère.. »

« pourquoi il n'en parle jamais ? »

« ça mon ange, c'est le mystère .. tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que Brian a très mal vécu son départ, et qu'on évite d'en parler en sa présence »

« et Michael ? Il n'a pas l'air de beaucoup l'aimer, Anna.. »

« Michael ? je l'adore, mais tu sais bien.. tout ce qui peut monopoliser l'attention de Brian le crispe..Regarde, toi ? Il a fallu du temps pour qu'il digère.. »

En effet, Michael avait été long a admettre leur relation, comme il n'avait pas cédé facilement sa place de « favori » du roi.. quand Justin était entré dans la vie de Brian.. Son animosité à l'égard d'Anna semblait découler d'une même logique.. cela eu le don de rendre l'inconnue , sympathique aux yeux de Justin.. qui continua son enquête secrète, par un des personnage clef de cette affaire : Debbie.

Anna vue par Debbie.

Debbie, fut tout d'abord, très réticente à aborder la question

« mon ange, ça me gène, je préférerais que Brian t'en parle lui même »

« s'il vous plaît Debbie ? Brian est mon compagnon.. je vous promets, je garderai tout ça pour moi »...

« par ou commencer ? Quand, Brian avait 14 ans, Anna est arrivée chez les Kinney,qui à l'époque, avaient obtenu l'autorisation d'être foyer d'accueil pour orphelins.. la gamine venait de perdre ses parents dans un accident de voiture, elle avait 8 ans et débarquait avec sa petite valise, dans cette baraque de culs bénits alcolos.. pour te dire comme ça commençait fort pour elle ! Oh, si tu avais vu, cette petite ! Une poupée de porcelaine, aux grands yeux verts...Brian la traînait partout avec lui, au bowling, au snack, faire du skate aussi au parc.. jamais l'un sans l'autre, ça pour s'en occuper.. il s'en occupait.. Faut dire que cette gosse avait quelque chose d'étrange.. comment dire .. elle avait l'air si...Adulte, d'une maturité, hors du commun pour son age!Brian l'adorait, il l'installait chez moi pour qu'elle fasse ses devoirs. je lui donnais un milk shake géant. ».. Debbie souriait à ce souvenir.. Perdu dans ses pensées.

« et après . ? que s'est -il passé après ? » Justin tentait de lui faire reprendre le fil de l'histoire.

« après ? C'est là que ça se complique,.. cette vie a duré comme _ça pendant 3 ans, la petite collée aux basques de Brian.. et puis un jour, on a jamais su pourquoi.. Elle a été transférée dans un orphelinat, puis.. placée dans une autre famille, à l'autre bout de la ville. Elle était brillante, cette petite, Brian a financé ses études de Kiné, et elle est partie. tout de suite après l'obtention de son diplôme,c'était quoi ? un an avant que tu rencontres ton homme, mon cœur. »

Ainsi, apparu à Justin, le portrait d'Anna.. du moins, la partie visible.. il savait à présent, que la face la plus importante de l'histoire.. était entre les mains de Brian.

Justi, de temps en temps, devinait les appels, les sms.. de la mystérieuse jeune femme, le ton de Brian se faisait alors, plus doux..Et puis. Elle apparu par web cam.. et tout s'éclaircit brusquement.

« heyyyyyy..Tu es Justin toi .?oui ? » le visage qui apparaissait sur l'écran semblait si jeune, si vivant ..

« oui, bonjour.. vous voulez que j'appelle Brian, il est sous la douche »

« mon Dieu, quelle horreur.. non surtout pas.. laisse le s'habiller »..et Anna se mit à rire..

le rire d'Anna !


	2. Chapter 2

**Épisode 2**

«Alors Justin, reste 5 minutes.. bouge pas que je te regarde ! Félicitations jeune homme ! Belle prise, c'est pas rien d'arriver à coincer le bonhomme !» ..Justin ne savait quoi répondre, un peu intimidé, mais aussi, fasciné par l'impression qui se dégageait de cette échange.. Il lui semblait que à cet instant, il entrait vraiment, pour de bon, dans la vie de Brian..

A partir de ce moment, il lui arriva régulièrement de croiser Anna sur le net, des discussions souvent drôles, toujours enrichissantes, parce qu'il en apprenait plus sur son homme avec elle, qu'avec personne d'autre !

Brian ne prenait pas vraiment ombrage de ce rapprochement entre ses 2 anges blonds, mais quelquefois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de dire à Justin «Écoute pas tout ce qu'elle te dit.. Elle est barrée.. Elle l'a toujours été !»... Justin faisait semblant de le croire..

Anna n'était pas chez les zoulous.. Elle était dans un centre de rééducation pour des victimes de mines anti personnelle en centre Afrique.. Elle aidait des femmes, des enfants à s'approprier leurs prothèses, de temps en temps, elle disait à Brian «Je vais rentrer, bientôt».. Mais celui-ci n'y croyait presque plus, le jour de son mariage, cette petite punaise lui avait tant manqué.. c'est elle qui aurait du lui porter les alliances. Pas ce benêt de Mickaël...

Mais enfin.. en ce matin de janvier, les choses prenaient un air concret.. Anna était de retour.

Justin appela sa mère, lui expliquant ce qu'il recherchait..Et celle-ci se mit en chasse immédiatement.

«Brian, t'en penses quoi? Maman a trouvé un truc pas mal. Avec terrasse en plus.. Viens voir.. Tu me diras.. Je sais pas si c'est OK pour Anna..»

«Il lui faut une grande pièce pour son cabinet, à part ça.. Tu sais, de là d'où elle vient.. », répliqua Brian, d'un air qui signifiait «Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit difficile »

L'appart était clair, très lumineux, une baie vitrée donnait sur une terrasse en teck.. la vue sur le parc était époustouflante.

«Et ben voilà.. Parfait...Combien déjà ?» dit Brian en se tournant vers Jennifer.

«950 $, charges comprises, libre de suite»

«Ah, on dépasse le budget» grimaçait Justin.

«Pas grave, on prend..».Ce qui signifiait en clair que Brian prendrait en charge, une partie du loyer.

Il avait apporté les documents transférés par Anna , RIB, caution, fiche de renseignement. Et tout fut réglé en moins d'une heure.

«Bien, il n'y a plus qu'à meubler.. »

«Ce serait peut-être mieux qu'Anna s'en occupe elle même, non ? Je connais pas ses goûts.»

«Oh..C'est simple.. Sensiblement les mêmes que les miens.. Pas bedonnants, pas chauves et 20 cm minimum.. »

«Brian...Je ne parle pas de ça.. » sourit Justin.

«Te casse pas la tête, fais dans le simple, et surtout, appelle pas Emmet pour la déco.. La bonbonnière de Barbara Cartland, ça risque de provoquer une allergie.. » Brian tendait sa carte gold...

Un peu plus tard dans la semaine, alors que le travail à l'agence semblait ne jamais prendre fin, Justin fit une surprise à son homme. Un dîner de sushis dans un resto au bord du lac.

«Brian, fais un break, tu es épuisé. Tu vas pas tenir à ce rythme là». Le jeune homme était inquiet.. Il l'était toujours un peu depuis le cancer de Brian, il craignait pour sa santé..Brian avait certes, abandonné alcool, poppers et cigarettes, il appelait cela sa réhab matrimoniale, mais il n'empêchait que Justin le trouvait fatigué.

« Mmmmm, des vacances, oui.. mais pas avant avril, mon ange. Notre train de vie m'oblige à bosser. »

«Brian, j'ai vendu 2 toiles.. 11 000 $ , laisse moi te payer des vacances au soleil. On est mariés, je te rappelle, je participe aux dépenses du foyer ». Justin avait une moue à laquelle Brian ne résistait jamais. D'ailleurs, il était temps de rentrer au loft.. Il avait une petite idée sur la façon d'effacer sa fatigue !

S'il y avait bien une chose que le mariage n'avait pas changé, c'était le désir permanent que Brian avait, de faire l'amour avec Justin.. Même si de temps en temps, il lui arrivait encore de dire «Baiser», et que quelquefois, cela aussi pouvait être agréable, contre la porte du bureau, sur la table de la cuisine..Vite fait.. Il admettait qu'il préférait tout de même passer des heures interminables à explorer le corps de son amour.. Alors là, et seulement là, il déconnectait totalement.

Justin était assis sur lui, les jambes repliées de chaque coté de ses hanches, le torse penché sur celui de son amant.. Il avait entrepris de fourrer le bout de sa langue dans son nombril, les yeux clos et ses mains caressant les fesses du jeune homme.. Brian savourait … Quand le vibreur du portable se manifesta.. Fuck !

«Anna ? Bien sûr que tu me déranges.. j'étais plongé dans Kant..Figure toi..Bon, t'es où ? Air quoi ? Putain, pourquoi pas rentrer en pédalo, pendant que tu y es.. Bon, y a plus qu'à espérer que ton avion se pète pas la gueule en vol. Elle fait pas partie de la liste noire ta compagnie ? OK ! Oui... gueule pas, je suis pas encore sourd ! D'accord.. à demain.. »

«Alors ? » Interrogea Justin..

«Air ivory..Vol 1334...Puis correspondance Liberty A.L vol 0851 New York /Pittsburgh .Arrivée prévue 18H00 enfin.. En théorie.. » Brian fulminait..Anna avait toujours eu le don pour les scénarii improbables, mais là, elle battait les records.. Une compagnie Africaine ! Il était sûr que ça devait être un avion à hélices.. un truc réformé de l'armée de la guerre de 40 ! Au moins.. Mais où en étions nous déjà ? Ah oui... le nombril de Brian...

«Vas-y ... je vais chercher une place dans le parking.. Je te rejoins ».. Justin avait pris la place du conducteur devant la porte 4 … Le tableau d'affichage n'annonçait aucun retard.. le vol Liberty A.L n° 0851 venait d'atterrir.

Encore 2 minutes.. Et les portes s'ouvrent.

Anna était là... La fatigue lui donnait un air un peu absent, elle tendait son passeport au policier, elle avait gardé cette habitude de petite fille.. Sa jambe gauche un peu repliée en l'air et sa sandale en équilibre sur le bout de ses orteils, prête à tomber.. Brian s'attendait à la voir se hisser au dessus du guichet du flic pour voir ce qu'il y avait sur son bureau..

«Welcome home Miss » dit celui-ci avec un large sourire.

«Anna.. Arrête de draguer les forces de l'ordre.. Excusez là monsieur l'agent? elle n'a pas vu d'homme depuis 5 ans.. »

«Ohhhhhhhhhhh, mais qui voilà ? Mon chien de garde.. Dis donc, je croyais t'avoir abandonné à la SPA, ils t'ont pas piqué ?»

Le ton était donné.. Mais, l'étreinte qui suivi était, elle, sans ambiguïté.. Anna aurait pu entendre ses os craquer tant Brian la serrait..

«Heyyyyyy, t'as pas grossi, toi ? Mon Dieu, je croyais que les sauterelles, c'était riche en protéines, c'était bien ce que tu bouffais, là bas ?.. » La jeune femme avait posé sa main sur la joue de Brian et le regardait fixement, comme elle avait toujours eu l'habitude de le faire.. Cet étrange rituel avait toujours mis mal à l'aise Brian, parce qu'il savait, que rien n'échappait jamais, au regard inquisiteur de la jeune femme. Il la tenait fermement par la taille, persuadé que sans ce contrôle, elle se serait écroulée .. Il en avait toujours été ainsi. Brian avait toujours cru que sans lui, Anna ne tenait pas debout. Au sens propre..

C'est ce tableau qu'observa Justin en déboulant dans le hall des arrivées..Brian enserrant un elfe blond qui sondait son regard d'un air concentré et grave..

Justin s'approcha un peu intimidé et gauche..

«Ahhh, voilà la petite merveille. Bonjour Justin, je suis si contente de te voir !» Et Anna appliqua une énorme baiser sur la joue du jeune homme, puis lui murmura à l'oreille «Merci d'avoir trouvé la clé »... Puis elle lui pris la main droite, regarda sa paume en silence.. Pencha la tête.. soupira..

«Non, vas-y Justin, monte devant, je vais m'étaler derrière »... Et le trio pris la route du nouvel appartement d'Anna, qui s'endormit profondément, dès les premiers tours de roue.

Justin ouvrit la porte, laissa entrer Brian qui portait la jeune femme jusqu'à son lit... Il retira ses sandales, rabattit la couette sur elle et baissa le store.

«Viens... Il faut la laisser dormir... Elle appellera quand elle sera réveillée.»

Justin était un peu déçu, il aurait voulu qu'Anna donne son avis sur l'appart et raconte un peu l'Afrique, son travail, ses souvenir.. Il faudrait attendre..Plus tard...

Cependant, rien ne se passait comme le jeune homme l'avait prévu. Il s'était un peu préparé à ce que le retour d'Anna provoque une sorte de « ménage à 3... Sans le sexe, bien sûr !», mais il n'en fut rien... La jeune femme s'avérait très indépendante, ne débarquait jamais chez eux sans y être invitée, ne fréquentait que très occasionnellement le snack de Debbie.. et ne sortait pas.. sur Liberty avenue.

Par contre, sa réputation de Kinney en jupes, n'était pas usurpée... Anna était à la hauteur de sa légende.. sans foi ni loi, bourreau des cœurs, collectionneuse et inconstante.. A part son travail, rien ne semblait avoir d'importance à ses yeux. Et elle riait...

«Grand Dieu, Anna a 27 ans à présent... Ce n'est plus une gamine, il serait temps qu'elle se fixe... Le temps passe vite pour nous les femmes », maugréait Debbie en mâchant son bubble gum.

«Mais foutez-lui la paix, elle vient tout juste d'arriver et vous cherchez déjà à la caser ! Moi, je dis qu'elle a bien raison d'en profiter, avant que les rides et apesanteur aient raison d'elle ». Brian finissait son café en lisant la rubrique « sport » du Daily Pittsburgh.

« Brian, vois donc où ta mauvaise influence a entraîné cette pauvre petite.. elle est pire que toi !

Toi au moins, tu as un petit ange qui t'a remis dans le droit chemin.. »

« Debbie, vous me prêtez une trop grande importance, Anna n'a pas besoin de mes conseils pour vivre comme elle l'entend »..Bien sûr.. cependant, même s'il ne l'aurait pas avoué, la tête sur le billot, Brian s'inquiétait pour Anna. Pour avoir vécu de drogue, d'alcool et de sexe pendant de nombreuses années, il était bien placé pour savoir que ce comportement découlait d'un mal être profond.

«Anna... Ouvre Bordel... Il est midi...ANNAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

Un bruit de pas dans le couloir, le loquet de sécurité qui s'ouvre enfin.. et la jeune femme à moitié endormie ouvrait à un Brian excédé qui la bousculait presque en entrant.

«Laissez entrer le soleil ! La terre vous dit hello » s'exclama Anna.

«Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

«Ce qui se passe ? On était pas sensés bruncher ce matin ? »

«Oh merde, il est quelle heure ? Midi ? Donne moi 5 minutes, j'arrive. Fais toi un café »

Le bruit de la douche couvrait celui de la machine à café.. Brian aperçu le corps d'un homme étendu sur le lit.. »

«Oh !Anna, comment il s'appelle celui là ? »

«Euh.. Jaimy ? Jimmy ? Johnny.. ? Je sais plus.. dis lui de dégager »

«Hé, ho Machin.. Tu prends tes petites affaires, et tu te casses, la fête est finie ! ».

Machin, dégaine de quaterback , n'avait pas franchement l'air décidé à céder du terrain.

«T'es qui toi ? »

«Moi ? Je suis le juge d'application des peines.. Je viens contrôler le bracelet de sécurité du matricule 2341.. Allez, dégage, et estime toi heureux, la mante religieuse n'a pas encore eu le temps de te les couper.. Tu me dois la vie, mais comme je suis dans un jour de bonté, je te demande juste de disparaître dans la minute.. Dégage ! »Brian balança les fringues et les chaussures de l'élu du jour, et claqua la porte derrière lui..

Anna était prête, sa fraîcheur d'enfant blonde, aux joues roses tenait d'une espèce de miracle, au regard de la vie qu'elle menait depuis son retour. Elle ramenait ses cheveux pour en faire un chignon sommaire. Geste familier, mille fois répété, et qui émouvait toujours Brian.

«Bonjour Monsieur Kinney. Alors, on y va, à ce brunch, j'ai faim !». En passant ses bras autour de son cou.. elle embrassa son nez.. puis enfouit sa tête au creux de son épaule.. comme elle avait toujours fait quand il fallait qu'elle se fasse pardonner quelque chose.. Dieu qu'elle sentait bon !

«Alors, dis moi.. y a qui à ce brunch dominical ? »..Anna concentrée sur l'opération «je lace mes tennis », attendait la réponse...

«Pas grand monde, rassure toi.. Emmet et son nouveau mec, Michael et Ben..»

«Mickey ? rhooooooooo... ce bon vieux Mickey..»

«Anna, sois un peu gentille avec lui..Pour une fois»

«Oui Papa ! »... Le regard en coin que lui lança Brian, avait quelque chose de tendre, et de familier.

«Anna, Trésorrrrrr... Je suis furieux, définitivement furieux... 2 mois que tu es rentrée , et je ne te vois jamais»... Emmet enlaçait la jeune femme avec des airs de matrone en colère.

«Emmet, trésor, je suis en pleine crise de maturité, je ne fréquente plus les pédales de Pittsburgh, c'est mauvais pour ma santé !»

«Sale garce ! Je ne t'aime plus » répondait Emmet dans une moue comique...

«Mais qui vois-je... Mickey Mouse ! Alors, mon petit Mickey, on s'est trouvé un mari ?».

Michael sourit nerveusement, le retour du cataclysme Anna, le mettait mal à l'aise... Il ne savait jamais quoi répondre aux piques de la jeune femme, et encore... C'était bien pire quand elle n'était encore qu'une petite fille de 8 ans. Il avait tout de suite compris qu'il aurait affaire à une rivale redoutable contre laquelle il serait vain de lutter.. Il ne gagnerait pas.. Comme il n'avait jamais gagné contre Justin..

Alors, que tout le monde s'installait enfin autours de la table qu'avait dressé Justin, Michael se souvenait. C'était il y a... 17 ans. Anna était assise sur la table de la cuisine, balançant ses jambes déjà interminables. Elle le regardait fixement avec, ce que Mickey appelait «ses yeux verts de serpent»

«Tu es amoureux de Brian, hein Mickey ?»

«N'importe quoi, tais toi petite punaise»

«Si tu veux.. mais moi, je sais que je dis la vérité ! Laisse tomber Mickey... Mauvaise pioche ! »

Les années avaient passé, Michael était marié à Ben, et sa relation avec Brian s'en était trouvée plus... Apaisée... Cependant, le retour d'Anna remuait des souvenirs, et cela le rendait... Nerveux.

Dans la cuisine, la jeune femme tenait salon avec Justin, elle était sensée l'aider à dresser des assiettes, mais picorait une grappe de raisin tout en parlant peinture avec le jeune homme.

«Anna, arrête avec le raisin, il ne va plus rien rester ! » Justin, attrapait les cheveux de la jeune femme, tentait de les attacher, tant bien que mal dans sa nuque.

«Laisse tomber, Justin.. Un jour, je vais raser tout ça.. Comme G.I Jane !»

Assise sur le plan de travail en marbre noir, Anna avait enroulé ses jambes autours de la taille de Justin les bras autours de son cou, elle s'amusait à ébouriffer ses cheveux... »

«tu n'es jamais sérieuse..;»

«Mais si jeune homme, je le suis.. quand je travaille !»... Et Anna riait..


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode 3**

Depuis des semaines que la jeune femme était revenue parmi eux, Justin n'avait jamais encore réussi à évoquer «l'affaire», son départ de la maison Kinney... Pourtant, Anna et lui s'entendaient, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Justin se sentait si bien en sa présence, ils parlaient de tout, d'art, de littérature, de cinéma, et de Brian... Bien sûr mais curieusement, jamais d'elle. Et jamais de ce qui avait bien pu provoquer son déplacement précipité.

Sans cet incident qui obligea Brian à aller récupérer Anna en cellule de dégrisement et payer sa caution pour détention de substance illicite, sans doute Justin aurait encore attendu longtemps, avant de percer le mystère de son enfance...

«Et voilà, les ennuis recommencent ! J'en étais sûr, que des emmerdes cette fille ! Et ça fait des années que ça dure !» S'exclamait Michael assis devant son petit déj spécial Debbie.

«La ferme Michael !» Brian n'était pas d'humeur.

«Non, je me la ferme pas ! Quand est-ce que tu vas enfin ouvrir les yeux ? Cette fille est une catastrophe, elle ne t'a toujours attiré que des emmerdes ! Elle aurait dû rester chez les papous et bon débarras !»

Le coup parti tout seul, allant s'écraser avec force sur la mâchoire de Michael... C'était la 2 ème fois que Brian frappait son ami... La première, cela avait été pour Justin... La messe était dite ! Non, Michael ne gagnerait jamais, ni contre Justin ni contre Anna...

Brian était furieux.

«Michael ne sait rien... Rien du tout... Alors, qu'il se la ferme »

«Brian, moi non plus je ne sais rien » murmurait Justin en prenant son homme dans ses bras.

«Anna.. faut la laisser tranquille. Personne ne peut comprendre ! » rétorqua Brian.

«Moi, si... Si tu veux bien me raconter. »

Justin était assis dans le canapé du salon, attirant Brian d'un geste de la main.

Celui-ci, l'air grave, un grand plis barrant son front, serrait les mâchoires et d'un geste las, se laissa tomber à côté du jeune homme qui à présent lui caressait le bras en signe d'encouragement.

Alors, Brian raconta... L'impensable...

«Anna avait 11 ans.. c'était la plus jolie chose qu'on ait jamais vu. Un miracle de la nature... La nature devrait apprendre à protéger ses miracles...» dit-il, un rictus d'amertume au coin des lèvres.

«Un après midi, je rentrais de l'entraînement plus tôt que d'habitude, le coach avait accompagné un blessé à l'hosto... Et j'ai vu mon ordure de père... La petite assise sur ses genoux... Je continue, ou tu as compris ?»... Non... Justin ne rêvait pas... C'était bien une larme qui coulait.. sur la joue de Brian.

16 ans plus tard, la colère et la douleur étaient toujours aussi vivaces.

«Et ? » Justin avait la gorge nouée.

«Et ? je lui ai pété sa sale gueule de vieux dégueulasse alcolo... J'ai cru que je pourrais jamais m'arrêter de cogner, je l'aurais crevé, tu sais ..Anna me criait d'arrêter...»

«Qu'est ce qui s'est passé après ? Vous avez prévenu la Police ?»

«Non.. .Anna n'a pas voulu... elle me disait «Ton père va aller en prison, et il n'y aura plus d'argent dans la maison, ta mère ne pourra pas s'en sortir toute seule...»

«Tu te rends compte, Justin... Une petite fille de 11 ans, qui me disait que sa vie n'avait pas tant d'importance, qu'il valait mieux s'écraser... Putain, ça faisait des mois que ce salopard la tripotait, et elle m'avait rien dit ! C'était à moi de la protéger ! MOI qui aurait du savoir, me douter de quelque chose ! »

«Arrête, Brian, c'est pas des trucs évidents, ces choses là.. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable »

«Attends, j'ai pas fini.. Mon père est allé au bureau de l'enfance, pour dire que la petite était difficile, qu'ils n'arrivaient plus à la gérer et d'un commun accord, Anna est retournée en foyer, puis, placée dans une famille pour enfants à problèmes ! Ben voyons ! Quand elle est partie, elle m'a dit t'en fais pas Brian, je suis de la race des poux, pour me tuer, il faut m'écraser ! Ça va aller...».. 11 ans tu te rends compte ? 11 ans ! Mais attend la suite... Elle est très bien aussi !

Au cours de sa dernière année d'études, à la fac, Anna a rencontré un garçon « Dwayne », une espèce de dingue, pour qui elle était devenue une obsession... Bouquets de fleurs, 15 appels par jour, il squattait son paillasson... Anna avait dû coucher 2 ou 3 fois avec, pas plus... Et encore, le hasch devait y être pour quelque chose ces soirs là... Mais le mec avait fait sa demande en mariage, et tout le cirque qui va avec. Un soir, il débarque chez elle, j'étais là ! Il se met à pleurer, gesticuler, supplier, menacer.. Et il sort un flingue et en une fraction de seconde il se tire une balle en pleine bouche... T'aurais vu le carnage ! Y en avait partout ! Anna était éclaboussée, pétrifiée ! Elle venait tout juste d'obtenir son diplôme... Elle a quitté Pittsburgh pour sa mission africaine.. Fin de l'histoire. Voilà, tu sais tout ! Alors, tu vois, les réflexions de ce trou du cul de Mickey, il peut se les coller dans le fion. Il ne sait rien ! Rien du tout ! »

«Justement, Brian.. il ne peut pas savoir ! Tu es injuste.».. Oui, Brian était injuste, mais l'injustice, il trouvait que c'était encore bien pire, que ce qu'il venait d'imposer à Michael... L'injustice c'était ce qu'avait subit Anna, depuis son enfance... C'était le fardeau qu'elle avait à porter, et qui était bien trop lourd pour elle... Alors, les états d'âme d'un abruti, qui juge sans savoir... Brian s'en foutait. Anna lui avait fait jurer de ne rien dire à la bande et il avait promis... Il avait laissé croire à Michael et à Debbie, que la petite trop difficile avait usé ses parents... Et plus tard, tous avaient interprété sa fuite en Afrique comme un caprice de jeune fille futile et ingrate.. Et Brian avait laissé faire.

Justin n'était pas certain que Brian fut soulagé de cette confession, au contraire, ces souvenirs ressortis du tréfonds des oubliettes de sa mémoire le rendaient taciturne, et d'une certaine façon altéraient sa joie de retrouver Anna.

Justin savait, que l'abcès n'était percé que d'un coté... Tant qu'Anna resterait muette, le poids du passé les étoufferait tous les 2 !

«Allez Anna. Viens danser avec moi au Babylone... S'te plaît, s'te plaît ... » Justin joignait ses mains comme un prière... Anna riait.

«Mais qu'est ce que tu veux que j'aille foutre au Babylone, y a que des folles là dedans ! Et des pathétiques filles à PD, et comme je ne suis ni l'une, ni l'autre.. »

«Danser Anna, on va DANSER... Aller... S'te plaît...»

Le Babylone était plein comme un œuf ce soir là. Et quand ils arrivèrent à l'entrée, il y eu bien dans l'assistance, une vingtaine de clients pour s'exclamer «C'est Anna ! »... Pour la première fois depuis son retour à Pittsburgh, Justin prit conscience de l'ampleur du phénomène Anna dans la petite communauté !

Elle l'entraîna sur la piste de danse «Are you ready to walk...» L'intro de «These boots are made for walking» résonnait sur la piste... Et Anna commença son show. La voir danser était un spectacle hallucinant, elle semblait ne ressentir aucune fatigue, aucune limite. Elle se contentait d'avaler d'un trait des petites bouteilles d'eau minérales... Et elle repartait ! Justin qui avait toujours aimé danser, et qui était plutôt doué pour ça, adorait cette partenaire infatigable, et l'aura de total état de grâce qui semblait toucher tout ce qui s'approchait d'elle..

«Hey ! Tu vires ta cuti Bébé» un Daddy grisonnant, interpellait Justin sur la piste alors qu'il était collé à Anna.

«J't'emmerde Al ! » suivit d'un doigt d'honneur, fut la réponse du jeune homme.

«Aie ! » Anna venait de lui administrer un grande claque sur les fesses «Non mais dis... Tu veux être poli jeune homme ! Ce monsieur pourrait être ton père, tout de même... »

Ils rentrèrent vers 04 h du matin, Anna, pieds nus, Justin, chantonnant «Yeah yeah yeah..I love you.. but I've got to be thru »... Affalés sur le lit, ils divaguaient, jouaient au quiz comme des ados «Entre Brad Pitt et Johnny Depp ? »

«Pfffffff... On peut pas prendre les 2 ?» Ils finirent par s'endormir... Epuisés...

«Allo ? Oui Brian... Tu rentres quand ? Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ? Ok... Anna t'embrasse.. oui, oui... On est allé danser hier... D'accord, je lui dis... Bye à demain.»

«Brian t'embrasse aussi, il rentre demain.»

Anna émergeait, s'étirait comme un chat, aventurait son pied en éclaireur hors de la couette, testant ainsi la température ambiante. Justin commençait à la connaître, il savait que seul, un thé vert au miel, pourrait la faire sortir de son trou !

«Le thé de madame est avancé »

Sa masse de cheveux longs en bataille, Anna cherchait de quoi les attacher. Justin savait cela aussi. Il attrapait une baguette chinoise, enroulait les cheveux de la jeune femme et piquait le petite bout de bâton... Et voilà...

«Justin tu es une mère pour moi... Dieu te le rendra ! »

Le jeune homme était assis en tailleur, son bloc à croquis à la main, il dessinait Anna tandis qu'elle buvait à petite lampées le breuvage bouillant... Il était entrain de capter ce regard, à la fois triste et lointain, qu'elle avait souvent quand elle pensait ne pas être observée... Il n'avait jamais fait encore le rapprochement, mais à présent il s'en rendait compte... Brian avait la même expression, cette même profonde mélancolie... C'était en cela qu'ils étaient si proches...


	4. Chapter 4

**Épisode 4 **:

«Montre moi ta main»... Anna faisait signe au jeune homme de s'approcher, celui-ci lui tendit son bras en s'asseyant à coté d'elle. Doucement, le poing exerçait des mouvements rotatifs dans sa paume, puis, les doigts fins recherchaient les tendons, avec patience. Anna était concentrée sur ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux, réparer les corps brisés. Un nuage obscurcissait son regard...

«Il voulait vraiment te détruire ce Hobbs ! » Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation...

«Oui...» Justin pleurait à présent... Anna avait l'habitude, cela arrivait souvent chez ses patients, c'était une chose normale, elle ne s'en émouvait pas habituellement, se contentant de mettre à l'aise ses blessés de la vie, mais là, il s'agissait de Justin.

«Vas-y, vas, ça fait du bien de temps en temps... Nous sommes des survivants, non ? Ça nous donne le droit de nous lâcher un peu quand personne nous regarde ! » Anna fit un clin d'œil, les yeux embués...

«Anna ? Ça va ?»

«Absolument, jeune homme. Et arrête de gesticuler, j'en ai pas fini avec cette main ! »

En cette fin d'après midi de printemps, Justin regardait par la fenêtre du bureau de Brian, guettant les rayons de soleil qui parvenaient difficilement jusque l'impasse de briques de la société Kinetic..

«Heyyy... » Brian l'enlaçait de ses bras, plaquant sa bouche sur sa nuque...

«Alors mon ange, qu'est ce qui te ferait plaisir pour ton anniversaire ? Un voyage ? Une voiture ? Une sculpture ? » Le jeune homme se retournait, les mains dans les cheveux de son amant. Il l'embrassa doucement.

«Qu'est ce qui te rendrait vraiment heureux ? Dis moi.»

«Rien... J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut...» Justin souriait.

«Mon ange je te connais par cœur, joue pas à ça avec moi... Allez, crache ce que tu as dans ta jolie petite tête blonde...»

«Brian... Guss te manque ? » La question fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard. L'homme relâcha son étreinte. Bien sûr que son fils lui manquait, il le voyait un week-end par mois, et à cet age, un enfant change si vite. Il avait la douloureuse impression de voir le temps lui échapper, sortir hors de son contrôle, et Brian détestait ça. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Le deal avait été clair, dès le début de cette aventure. Mel et Lindsay étaient les parents légaux de Guss, et lui... le géniteur ! À quoi bon se torturer, les belles promesses faites lors du départs des filles pour le Canada étaient tenues difficilement, et rien que de bien naturel... La distance faisait son œuvre. Brian ne se sentait pas spécialement heureux d'avoir été clairvoyant... Un jour, Guss ne se souviendrait même plus de son visage... Il l'appellerait quand il aurait besoin d'argent pour son permis, pour sa première voiture, pour financer ses études... La plupart du temps, Brian essayait de ne pas trop y penser... Alors, aujourd'hui, il ne comprenait pas ou Justin voulait en venir.

«On va aller passer une semaine à Toronto en juillet. Tu te souviens ? A nous les bûcherons ! Oh, qu'est ce qu'il y a Justin ?»

«Tu n'as jamais pensé à avoir un autre enfant ? » La question était timide. Presque inaudible.

«Honey, je te rappelle au cas ou tu l'aurais oublié, qu'on a un léger problème technique, toi et moi, sur la question.. et avoue.. c'est pas faute d'essayer ! » Le ton se voulait enjoué mais le regard de Brian sur son petit chéri était interrogateur.

«Justin, qu'est ce que tu essaies de me dire, en clair ? Tu veux avoir un enfant ? »

Décidément, il était écrit que ce petit blond ne lui laisserait jamais de répit. Après l'avoir pieds et poings enchaîné à l'amour, l'avoir fait renoncer à sa vie de bâton de chaise, l'avoir épousé, l'avoir collé en rehab, et rendu monogame, voilà qu'il voulait le mettre aux joies des couches culottes !

«Écoute mon ange, crois moi, je suis très bien placé pour savoir que cette histoire de gosses, pour les PD, c'est un marché de dupes. On ne peut pas être des pères, on ne nous en laisse pas la possibilité... Regarde ce pauvre Mickaël, qui ne voit jamais sa fille... Regarde-moi...

Sa phrase resta en suspens.

«Brian, c'est parce que les filles sont parties au Canada... Mais si, nous, on choisit une mère... Moins... Plus... Je me disais... Anna, peut-être ? On pourrait lui demander ? Tu serais d'accord ? » Tout en prononçant ces mots, Justin se préparait à une sortie mémorable dont son homme avait le secret... Mais elle ne vint pas. Brian fermait les yeux, semblait chercher l'inspiration, puis déclara : «Justin, si tu ressens le besoin vital d'être père, je ne peux pas t'en empêcher, ce serait égoïste de ma part que de le faire. J'ai un fils, et même s'il est loin de moi, je sais que j'ai un héritier, une descendance.. Quand Lindsay m'a demandé ce service, je l'ai fait par amitié, et pas du tout parce que j'avais la fibre paternelle... Mais tu sais, quand j'ai tenu mon fils dans mes bras, j'ai ressenti une telle fierté ! Et c'est vrai, j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir à nouveau revivre ça mais… Anna ? Là, tu es en plein délire ! »

«Ça coûte rien de demander» répliqua Justin, plein d'espoir, et soulagé de voir que son homme ne se braquait pas sur le sujet.

Brian fit un geste de la main qui signifiait : ''ma fois, on va se prendre un râteau, si c'est ce que tu veux ! Je t'aurais prévenu !''

Anna, cherchait une robe de fille dans son dressing. Brian avait toujours détesté la voir traîner dans son jean informe. L'invitation à dîner avait eu l'air d'être assez formelle, les garçons devaient sûrement avoir un truc important à lui dire... Un gros contrat signé ? Une prestigieuse expo de prévue ?

Voyons voir... Ah, la classique petite robe noire ! Avec ça, elle était tranquille, manquaient plus que ces foutues chaussures à talons... Ahhh, les voilà ! Quelle heure était-il ? Et merde ! S'il y avait un soufflé en entrée, elle allait se faire tuer !

«Pardon, pardon, je suis un tout petit peu en retard » Une bouteille de vin tendue, Anna embrassait la joue de Justin, essuyant du revers de sa main, le rouge à lèvre resté imprimé...

«Hey, crapule ! Sors de ton trou et viens embrasser ta punaise préférée ! » Brian s'approcha, souleva de terre la jeune femme en la faisant tourner...

«Dieu du ciel... une vraie fille dans cette maison ! » Il enfouit aussitôt sa tête dans le cou parfumé.

«Humm... Parisienne, de St Laurent.» Déclara-t-il.

«Laisse tomber, Brian, tu m'impressionnes pas... C'est toi qui me l'as offert, celui-là ! » Anna riait !

Elle se demandait ce que le couple tramait... Le dîner était délicieux, la conversation légère, et en voyant arriver le plateau avec les tasses à café, la jeune femme se demandait quand les 2 garçons se décideraient à lui dire ce qui visiblement, les démangeait !

«Bien bien... Alors, les petits plats dans les grands, le tralala des soirs de gala... Tout le monde sur son 31 ! Allez ! Crachez ! Vous avez gagné au loto ? Qu'est-ce que vous complotez Bonnie and Clyde ? » Brian braquait son regard insistant sur Justin, bien décidé à lui faire comprendre, qu'il ne fallait pas compter sur lui pour déclencher le débat. Il était trop mort de trac.

«Anna... On a quelque chose à te demander. D'abord, promets moi de prendre ton temps, de bien réfléchir »

«Oh là... Oui, bon, OK, je te donnerai un rein si on est compatibles.. Et à Brian, ma collection de DVD des frères Cohen... C'était pas la peine de me gaver de foie gras pour ça... On se détend ! Je signe où ?»

«Anna... Est-ce que tu accepterais de nous faire un enfant ?» Justin serra immédiatement les poings en fermant les yeux.

La jeune femme regardait tour à tour les 2 hommes assis en face d'elle, cherchant le moindre signe de grosse blague sur leurs visages. Mais elle comprit à l'instant, que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie !

«Je sais, c'est vraiment quelque chose de spécial, ce qu'on te demande, nous donne pas de réponse tout de suite... Enfin, sauf si c'est non... bien sûr ! » Justin tentait un sourire timide. Histoire de détendre l'atmosphère.

Anna resta un long moment abasourdie, elle savait qu'il fallait absolument dire au moins un mot, avant que l'air devienne irrespirable tant le silence était pesant. Mais ça ne sortait pas... Allez, une gorgé de café, puis une 2ème !

«Bon... Et bien messieurs, je crois que je vais aller méditer dans mon antre. Il se fait tard...»

Restés plantés là, les 2 hommes avaient le sentiment de jouer un cruel quitte ou double. Il étaient à un cheveu de la perdre, ou d'obtenir un miracle. Ils le savaient. Justin se sentait coupable, brusquement, et si elle disait non ? Et si, à cause de lui, Brian perdait Anna, rendue trop mal à l'aise par sa demande incongrue ? Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

«Allez, les dés sont jetés maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre »

«Brian, je... » Justin voulait dire combien il regrettait... Et comme il avait peur d'avoir crée un malaise...

«Chuttttttttt... Détends toi... Et si c'est non, c'est pas la fin du monde, mon ange...»

Ce soir là, ils firent l'amour doucement, Brian aurait voulu être capable de faire à Justin l'enfant qu'il voulait mais, tout l'amour du monde dont il disposait pour lui, n'était d'aucun secours. Anna avait ce pouvoir là... Et honnêtement, il n'avait aucune idée de la décision qu'elle allait prendre.

4 jours.. 4 jours désespérés à se réveiller la nuit, à regarder 100 fois son portable, à attendre, à s'angoisser.

Anna avait tout d'abord décidé de remettre au lendemain ses réflexions. Puis au surlendemain. Elle était douée pour cela... Enfouir ce qui la perturbait était sa spécialité. Mais quelle idée était passée par la tête des garçons ? Elle ? Mère ? Elle était déjà bien incapable de s'occuper d'elle même ! Elle avait 27 ans, bientôt 28, ne croyait en rien d'autre qu'en son travail, qu'elle vivait comme un sacerdoce. Jamais elle ne s'était posé la question de savoir si oui ou non, elle serait capable de faire un enfant. Ce n'était pas dans ses plans. Et il y avait tant d'autres choses, qui ne faisaient pas non plus partie de ses perspectives d'avenir... Oui, bien sûr... Mais voilà... Les 2 seules personnes qu'elle était capable d'aimer, sincèrement... Gratuitement... Avaient besoin d'elle ! Elle savait instinctivement, que le mariage, le foyer, la vie de couple modèle avec un seul et unique homme pour le restant de ses jours, n'étaient pas une option pour elle. Elle n'y croyait pas. Alors ma foi... Donner une chance à Justin d'être père ou à Brian, celle de pouvoir enfin, s'occuper de son enfant comme il l'aurait souhaité... Pourquoi pas ? Qu'est ce qu'elle risquait au juste ?

La petite enveloppe sur l'écran de l'i-phone : «C'est oui ! »... Suivie, 10 seconde plus tard du même message sur le blackberry de Brian «C'est oui »...

«Brian ! c'est oui » Justin était fou de bonheur !

Et c'est en se précipitant qu'il déboulèrent dans la petite salle d'attente du cabinet de Anna...

«Oh là... Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette invasion de testostérone ? Vous n'allez pas déjà commencer à me squatter. »

«Merci, merci, merci...» Justin était ivre de reconnaissance...

«Doux, doux... Du calme, Justin... Le plus dur reste à faire si je puis dire » Dit Anna en s'écroulant de rire à la pensée de ce trait d'humour...

«Vous 2 ! assis ! Va falloir parler des modalités et du coté... Technique de la chose. Alors déjà première question, vous avez décidé de qui serait le père ?»

«NOUS DEUX » La réponse fusa dans la seconde.

«Pardon ?»

Brian sentit que là, il était temps qu'il prenne les affaires en main.

«Oui, voilà, je pense que tu seras d'accord pour la procédure la plus simple, à savoir la seringue ! On te fait un don chacun, et on veut pas savoir lequel des 2 sera le grand vainqueur ! » Il guettait maintenant la réaction de la jeune femme...

«Bon ! Soit ! De toutes façons, notre enfant s'appellera Kinney_Taylor, n'est ce pas ? »

Les garçons se sentirent soulagés. Anna était le meilleur choix possible, cette fois-ci, ils en étaient surs, il n'y aurait ni disputes, ni paperasses, ni guerres... Tout irait pour le mieux...

À la première tentative, ils avaient ri, Brian avait plaisanté se vantant de ne laisser aucune chance à son rival dans la course à l'œuf... «Justin, ne te fais aucune illusion, à ce petit jeu là, mes têtards sont les meilleurs, ils ne ratent jamais leur cible... Tu es bien placé pour le savoir ! »

«C'est ça... Rêve... Moi, les miens sont beaucoup plus jeunes ! » Avait répondu le jeune homme dans un éclat de rire... Mais cette fois6ci ne fut pas la bonne... Ni celle d'après... Le médecin avait dit à Anna de ne pas stresser, qu'elle devait se reposer, manger sainement, dormir le plus possible, et surtout, ne pas y penser ! La jeune femme avait appliqué à la lettre la consigne, abandonnant sorties, mecs et joints sur le champ... Elle disait que cette vie de nonne était une expérience ''enrichissante'' et se gavait de yaourts bios...

Ce matin là, en ouvrant ses mails, un fichier lié fit apparaître une énorme croix bleue sur un fond blanc. Brian leva un sourcil.

«Allo, Justin ? Tu as ouvert tes mails ce matin ? Non ? Alors, vas voir, j'attends » Silence de quelques secondes...

«Ah, oui, j'en ai un de Anna, j'ouvre... »

«Brian... tu as compris la même chose.. ? »

«Oui papa ! » S'exclama celui-ci !

Positif, Clear blue et sa petite croix bleue avait rendu son oracle !

«Et bien voilà , messieurs.. c'est parti ! » Anna était adossée à la rambarde de sa terrasse... Souriante !

«Comment tu te sens ? »

«Justin... Ça fait une heure que je sais que je suis enceinte, je vais pas vomir dans la seconde sur vos godasses ! » Ironisait, la jeune femme...

«Je vais aller faire confirmer par une prise de sang ce matin... Et roule ! »

«Je t'accompagne» Décida Brian.

«Non, je n'ai besoin ni de Harpo ni de Groucho pour aller faire une analyse. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez droit aux échos, aux cours d'accouchement, et aux massages des jambes... Profitez pour l'instant, Messieurs ! »

Justin avait peur de se rendre ridicule devant Brian, mais s'il n'avait pas été là, il aurait posé la main sur ce ventre... Même si à l'intérieur, il n'y avait encore qu'une promesse !

Quelques semaines plus tard... La promesse de bientôt 2 mois provoquait des nausées matinales épouvantables à Anna, dont les yeux cernés tournaient au violet... Brian ne savait pas quoi faire, à part, masser les tempes de la jeune femme épuisée.

«Je vous hais ! Je vous hais tous les 2 ! Et quand en plus, je pense que j'ai même pas eu droit à un orgasme pour le résultat, merci du cadeau !» La petite voix d'Anna, à l'agonie, arrivait encore à trouver la situation comique ! Justin, contrit, demandait si elle voulait un thé, une tisane, quelque chose ?

«Laissez moi crever, espèces de satyres ! » Justin embrassait la main de la petite maman roulée en boule sur son canapé... Brian dit «Appelle, pour tout, pour n'importe quoi..OK ? »

«Rrrrrrrrrrr, dégagez ! Salopards ! »...

Ils avaient, d'un commun accord, décidé de ne rien dire pour le moment à la bande... Par superstition, on ne savait jamais... Mais aussi, pour avoir la paix, éviter les questions fastidieuses. Ainsi, quand Anna arriva un beau matin avec un petit ventre de 3 mois au snack de Debbie, ce fût le scandale ! La frêle constitution de la jeune femme, ne lui donnait guère la possibilité de cacher l'événement..

«Et vous aviez l'intention de nous informer quand au juste ? Aux 18 ans du petit ? » Debbie était vexée, et comme toujours chez elle, cela se traduisait par un visage fermé et des gestes brusques en versant le café.

«Non toi, pas de café, fini le café» Anna resta en plan avec sa tasse tendue

«Un jus d'orange alors ? C'est possible ?»

«Mwai... Mais il est pas pour toi, punaise ! Il est pour le petit ».

«Alors, petits cafards ? Il est de qui le bébé, qui a planté sa petite graine ? »

Et voilà, comme prévu, ça n'avait pas traîné ! Brian et Justin se regardaient, un coup d'œil sur Anna qui faisait signe de la main qu'elle préférait botter en touche et se retirer de la conversation.

«On sait pas.» Hasarda courageusement Justin.

«Comment ça, vous savez pas ? » C'était le bouquet, décidément, ces 3 là ne faisaient jamais rien comme tout le monde. Justin expliqua le minimum pour que la situation soit compréhensible et sans ambiguïté...

«Félicitations mon ange, tu vas nous avoir fait le plus beau bébé du monde » Debbie, adoucie, embrassait bruyamment Justin...

«Ah bon ? Et qui vous dit que c'est lui ?» S'exclama Brian, un peu piqué.

«C'est évident, avoir une graine de potence en guise de père comme toi, on souhaite ça à personne » Dit la matrone en retournant au comptoir... Michael en profita pour faire son entrée, à ce moment là.

«Salut m'man qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Interrogea-t-il.

«Oh, je vois que toi aussi, tu as été mis à l'écart de l'événement de l'année... Anna attend un bébé, et le papa, c'est Justin...» Insistait Debbie en regardant Brian.

«OU MOI ! » rétorqua bien fort celui-ci.

«Oh, ah bon...» Michael était interloqué, son meilleur ami avait jugé inutile de le tenir au courant, mais pourquoi s'en serait-il étonné ? Depuis le retour d'Anna, ce qu'il avait prédit s'était produit... Elle avait toujours eu le don de monopoliser l'attention de Brian et ça continuait !

Michael présenta ses félicitations aux 2 pères potentiels... Et, à la future maman mais ne s'attarda pas au snack ce jour là.

En ce qui concernait Emmet, ce fut une toute autre affaire... Tatie Emmet fut immédiatement opérationnelle, et au taquet ! Conseils en puériculture, offre de baby-sitting, de relooking de chambre spécial bébé... Il avait décidé que : premièrement, ce serait une fille, et deuxièmement, naturellement, Justin était le papa... Ça en devenait vexant, à la fin ! Brian, se renfrognait, déclarait qu'il n'avait pas encore un pied dans la tombe, et que de toutes façons, la naissance de son fils, enlèverait vite toute ambiguïté !


	5. Chapter 5

**Épisode 5 :**

«Tu avais l'intention de m'en parler quand ? » Le ton plein de reproches de Michael énervait déjà Brian qui essayait de se concentrer sur le changement de cartouche d'encre de son imprimante.

«Mickey... Me fais pas ta crise de bonne femme hystérique ! Ça y est maintenant, c'est fait... T'es au courant ! »

«Oui... Et le dernier, comme d'habitude ! Tout Pittsburgh l'a su avant moi !»

«Dramatise pas... Seulement ta mère...»

«C'est bien ce que je disais, tout Pittsburgh !» Rétorqua Michael...

«Mais enfin, quelle mouche t'a piqué ? Je croyais que la paternité, c'était pas ton truc.»

«Et alors, on a le droit de changer d'avis, non ? C'est toi qui me parlais d'évoluer, de devenir plus... Mature... Tu devrais être content ! Et puis Justin... » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

«Justin ? Mais enfin Brian, c'est un gosse... Il a 21 ans, vous êtes inconscients »

«22, il a 22 ans... Et de nous tous, c'est lui qui en a le plus dans la cervelle ! Crois moi ! Et puis arrête de flipper comme ça... Je vais pas te demander d'assumer à notre place, alors relax, détend-toi... Tu veux un joint ? »

«Arrête Brian... Et puis, je croyais que tu avais laissé tomber tout ça ? »

«C'est vrai... Mais je garde une petite réserve pour les cas d'urgence et vu ta tête, là y a urgence ! »

«Brian, tu crois vraiment que Anna, c'est... Une bonne idée ? »

«QUOI, Anna ? » La voix de Brian se fit plus cassante, son regard, noir et menaçant.

«Ben... Tu sais... T'as pas peur qu'elle se barre... Qu'elle vous plante là, que vous restiez comme 2 cons ? »

Brian se contenta de sourire à Michael, posa un baiser sur son front, lui claqua violemment les fesses en lui disant «Allez, Desperate house wife... Dépêche toi de rentrer à la maison, ton mari va rentrer, et ses chemises sont même pas repassées... Souillon ! »

Jennifer avait fait connaissance d'Anna quelques jours seulement après son arrivée, elle était venue régulariser son dossier de location.

«Vous connaissez Brian depuis votre enfance, je crois ?»

«Depuis 19 ans Madame et je lui dois d'être en vie ! »

Drôle de jeune femme, se dit Jennifer, elle a au moins cela en commun avec Justin... S'il est vivant et debout aujourd'hui, c'est bien aussi grâce à ce diable d'homme !

Brian... Jennifer se souvenait comme elle l'avait détesté, comme elle avait souhaité qu'il n'ait jamais croisé le chemin de son fils... C'était il y a 5 ans déjà. Aujourd'hui, celui qui l'appelait «Belle maman», sourire en coin, avait gagné sa confiance et son respect, elle savait combien il aimait son fils, et comme il l'avait prouvé maintes fois. Entre eux 2 s'était installée une sorte de tendre complicité, elle reconnaissait volontiers qu'elle avait appris à aimer cet électron libre, et que son fils était heureux, et apaisé depuis leur mariage.

Le projet de bébé avec Anna ne l'avait pas surprise, ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était cette décision de ne pas vouloir savoir qui en serait le père.

«Justin, dis moi... Sincèrement, tu n'aurais pas préféré ne pas avoir de doute sur la paternité du bébé ? » Jennifer posait le plateau du thé devant elle.

«Ce sera la surprise maman, Brian est persuadé que c'est lui » Répondit le jeune homme en souriant.

Mais la vérité, sa mère l'avait bien devinée... Justin n'osait avouer que son envie d'enfant l'obsédait, comme il n'osait pas non plus, s'avouer à lui même, qu'il aurait préféré que Brian lui dise de faire cet enfant seul... Mais son homme s'était lancé dans l'aventure avec un tel enthousiasme, que le jeune homme n'avait pas eu le cœur de le couper dans son élan. Et puis, que ce soit son enfant, ou celui de son homme, auelle importance, dans le fond ? Justin en était déjà dingue !

«Anna, on y va là. Le rendez vous est à 10 h... On se bouge, on se motive ! »

Brian tentait de faire activer les troupes, autant dire... Mission impossible. La future maman faisait du 2 de tension ! Elle cherchait, un foulard, puis, ses chaussures, ah oui sa bouteille d'eau... Et aussi sa montre.

«T'as pas besoin de montre, ça fait une heure que je te sonne toutes les 2 minutes ! MAGNE TOI ! »

«Oh parle-moi sur un autre ton. Sinon, je vais vous pondre un psychotique, qui vous coûtera un bras en frais de séances chez le psy pendant 18 ans ! Justin, dis lui qu'il arrête de me bousculer ! »

Justin l'aidait à ranger son fatras dans son grand sac...

«Laisse, je le porte, c'est OK, tu as tout ? » Le jeune homme restait d'un calme Olympien.

«C'est bon, je suis prête ! » Large sourire en direction d'un Brian au bord de l'explosion.

«Aouhhhh ! Mais c'est froid votre truc ! » Le gel appliqué sur le ventre d'Anna avait provoqué un sursaut, suivi d'une grimace...

Les garçons avaient été acceptés ensemble dans la salle d'échographie, non sans un haussement d'épaule de l'infirmière, qui décidément, ne se ferait jamais aux nouvelles mœurs de ce 21 ème siècle !

«Oh oh.. » Fit le médecin.

«Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a, un problème ?» Brian était au comble de l'anxiété.

«Regardez... 2 colonnes vertébrales... 2 petites têtes... Nous avons 2 locataires ! Félicitations ! »

«Des jumeaux ? » s'exclama Justin !

«Hétérozygotes !» Répondit le médecin.

«Hétéro quoi ?»

«2 œufs fécondés, regardez... 2 poches... Vous voyez ? Et nous avons ici... Le garçon et là la fille. Bravo, le choix du roi en une seule fois ! Vous avez suivi un traitement de stimulation ovarienne, madame, et dans ce cas, ce n'est pas rare ! Tout va bien se passer, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Anna n'était pas inquiète, juste un peu... Sonnée... Ceci dit, elle n'était pas vraiment surprise, instinctivement, elle s'était rendue compte qu'un truc bizarre se passait dans son corps, décidément, cette grossesse depuis le début, n'était pas comme les autres.

Brian avait insisté pour qu'on contrôle le nombre de doigts, aux pieds, aux mains... Mais oui, mais oui, tout était parfait !

«Qu'est ce que je disais ? J'en étais sûr ! On a déjà eu des jumeaux dans ma famille...» Brian, l'air satisfait, entamait ses œufs brouillés au comptoir tandis que la vue de la nourriture provoquait un nouveau haut le cœur à Anna, qui préféra aller s'asseoir avec Justin sur une banquette dans l'arrière salle.

«Justin... Ça va pas ? Tu as l'air contrarié. » Dit-elle.

«Non pas du tout... Tu te rends compte ? Des petits jumeaux, c'est génial ! » Le sourire de Justin n'arrivait cependant pas à masquer, le voile dans ses yeux...

Brian massait le ventre d'Anna, avec une crème bizarre qui sentait les algues...

«Putain, c'est quoi le parfum ? Marrée basse un jour de canicule ? » La grimace du futur papa était à la hauteur de l'odeur qui se dégageait du pot !

«Et ça ? Ça te donne pas envie de gerber ? »

«C'est pour la bonne cause... Masse et tais toi... Et vas-y doucement, je suis pas un cheval qu'on étrille ! » Répliqua la future maman, hilare. Puis, son ton se fit plus grave...

«Brian... tu n'as rien remarqué de spécial chez Justin ces derniers temps ? »

«Non, pourquoi ?»

«Écoute, je me trompe peut-être, mais tu devrais parler avec lui... Je crois qu'il vit des choses un peu... Compliquées en ce moment. »

Brian regardait Anna, interloqué.

«Accouche, crache ce que tu as à me dire... On va gagner du temps »

«Ce que tu peux être bourrin des fois ! Bon, écoute, je crois que dans le fond, Justin aurait préféré être le seul père possible... Il fait bonne figure mais, il est un peu déçu, je pense, et toi qui n'arrêtes pas de bassiner tout le monde sur l'évidence du triomphe de tes têtes chercheuses, tout ça parce que il y a déjà eu des jumeaux chez les Kinney ! T'es lourd des fois mon pauvre garçon ! Mets un bémol à ton autosatisfaction et parle à ton mec !»

«Ohhh, mais qui voilà... Le plus craquant futur papa de Pittsburgh... Alors chéri, viens faire du step avec Tatie Emmet...»

Justin posa sa serviette, et alla s'installer sur la machine voisine.

«Ça va mon cœur ? Plus que quelques semaines à tenir... Pas trop nerveux ? »

«Encore 3 mois, et 10 jours.» Répondit le jeune homme...

Emmet le regardait du coin de l'œil. Leurs rapports n'avaient pas toujours été simples au début, Emmet reconnaissait qu'il n'avait pas vu arriver avec plaisir cet ado collant dans la bande... Il avait pensé comme tout le monde, que le dernier coup de Brian ferait un passage éclair, et avait prié pour que pas trop d'ennuis ne découlent de cet épisode. Et puis, finalement, cet enfant était attachant, amusant, intelligent et talentueux, il avait su forcer son respect et son admiration. Et aujourd'hui, c'était en ami sincère et affectueux, qu'il considérait le jeune homme.

«Trésor, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?»

«Rien... Tout va bien»

«Bébé, c'est moi ! Emmet ! Tu oublies d'où je viens, du Mississippi mon cœur, autrement dit, être extra lucide, c'est dans les gènes chez nous. Alors, aussi vrai que je sais poser du vernis sur les ongles de pieds comme personne, et que je réussis les pan cakes mieux que ma tante Rita, je sais lire dans ces jolis yeux, quand quelque chose ne va pas !» Emmet avait arrêté sa machine et posé les bras autours des épaules de Justin.

«Bébé, pas la peine, j'ai compris... Écoute, ça a vraiment de l'importance pour toi de savoir ? Oui ?

Ça changerait l'amour que tu porteras à ces enfants si ce n'est pas toi leur père ? Non, bien sûr.. Alors mon cœur, ne te rends pas malade, et puis.. on ne sera pas longs à savoir. Si les petits monstres distribuent des coups de pieds aux infirmières, ne font pas leurs nuits avant 8 mois, et tètent leur biberon d'un air lubrique et obscène... Alors, sûr et certain, ce seront les enfants du diable ! En revanche, s'ils dorment comme des anges, sourient dès leur naissance et grattent leurs petits nez de contentement quand il prennent le biberon... Bingo, ils seront de toi. Dans tous les cas de figure tu devrais en discuter avec Brian. Ça te ferait du bien »...

«Mon ange ! Ton homme est rentré ! » Brian jeta sa sacoche sur le fauteuil en cuir, desserra sa cravate, envoya valser ses chaussures... Enfin au calme ! Le loft était vide, Justin n'était pas là et il était... 22h !

Un message sur son portable... Puis un 2ème ¼ d'heure plus tard... Appel chez Anna... Chez Jennifer qui lui suggéra l'atelier.

Brian enfila un jean, les clefs de la voiture en main.

L'odeur de dissolvant, de colle et de peinture mélangés lui montèrent à la tête.

«Justin, aère un peu, c'est insupportable, ce n'est pas bon pour toi, tu le sais bien. »

Brian ouvrait la baie vitrée branlante.

«Et un de ces 4, cette fenêtre va te tomber sur le crâne »

«C'est pour ça que je l'ouvre jamais » répondit le jeune homme dans un sourire... Tout en continuant de peindre.

«Humm... en pleine inspiration ? Tu n'as pas eu mes messages ? »

«Oh, désolé, je crois que mon portable est resté dans la boite à gants »

La toile qui était entrain de prendre forme avait une puissance hors du commun, Justin réalisait une sorte de triptyque d'où semblait pour l'instant, se dégager une jungle urbaine qui se confondait avec des fonds sous marins...

«Waouh...! Tu veux que je te laisse ? Que j'aille te chercher à manger, un truc frais ? »

«Non reste, j'allais finir...» Justin enroula ses bras autours de la nuque de son amant. Celui-ci attrapa un petit chiffon blanc, et commença à enlever les petites traces de peinture bleue qui marquaient ça et là, le visage du jeune homme.

«On arrête de se barbouiller de peinture quand on quitte l'école maternelle, non ? »

«Mmmm ! »... Premier baiser... Au coin de la bouche... 2ème plus appuyé... 3ème les langues qui se touchent, puis se mélangent... Il faisait un peu chaud en cette nuit de début d'été. Brian avait empoigné le t shirt de Justin, et le fit lentement passer par dessus sa tête... Le bout de sa langue agaçait le téton du jeune homme, qui fermait les yeux...

«Tu as vu ? Le trou du piercing s'est rebouché » Dit-il.

«Tant mieux ! J'ai toujours détesté cet attirail de petite folle ! »

Justin souriait «Je sais... J'étais jeune à l'époque » Brian arrêta sa manœuvre, prit ce visage lumineux entre ses main.

«Voyez-vous ça ? Et Monsieur est un vieil homme à présent, plein d'expérience et de sagesse...»

«Sagesse, je sais pas mais expérience, ça c'est sûr j'ai été à bonne école » Adossé à la table qui servait de débarras pour ses pinceaux, Justin fut soulevé, puis assis, ses jambes entouraient à présent Brian... Il entreprenait de déboutonner la légère chemise de coton blanc de son homme, tout en l'embrassant , l'excitation les gagnait.

«Viens.. » suppliait Justin...

«Dis moi que tu m'aimes... Dis-le moi » Répliqua Brian d'un air étrange.

«Bien sûr...»

«Dis-le ! »

«Je t'aime » Déclara le garçon.

«Encore ! Dis-le encore »

Justin le regardait, inquiet, qu'arrivait-il à son homme, ce n'était pas son genre, les effusions... Il y avait quelque chose qui relevait d'un profond besoin d'être rassuré dans cette requête.

«Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, encore, toujours plus fort... Je t'aime plus que tout, plus que ma vie.»

Le jeune homme avait pris Brian dans ses bras, le couvrait de baisers, sur les yeux, le front, dans le cou...

«Qu'est ce qu'il y a Brian ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu as vu le cancérologue ? Dis-moi.. »

«Non non, tout va bien. Je te l'ai déjà dit... Je suis un con c'est tout ! »

«Oh... Quelle révélation ! » S'écria Justin dans un large sourire, soulagé d'avoir été rassuré sur la santé de son homme...

«Qu'est ce que tu as fait... Brian, si c'est une histoire de back room ou de sauna... je m'en fous. Je te l'ai déjà dit.. »

Brian soupirait.

«Mais non... Simplement, tu aurais dû me dire... »

«Te dire quoi ? »

«Que tu voulais être père et que je n'étais pas invité à la fête »

«Oh, Brian, non, ça va je t'assure ça n'a pas d'importance »

«Si, bien sûr que si... Je suis déjà père, je t'ai enlevé des chances de l'être, je me suis pas rendu compte »

«C'est rien, c'est rien. Quand les bébés seront là, qu'ils soient de toi ou de moi, n'aura plus aucune importance, j'en suis sûr, ça va être magique ! »

«Sûr ?»

«Sur !»...

A cet instant, les 2 amants n'avaient plus besoin de paroles, mais juste de leurs 2 corps mêlés.

La chemise de Brian fut ôtée par des doigts pressés, le bouton de son jean, prestement, ouvert... Dans le même temps, ses mains faisaient glisser Baggy et boxer dans un même geste, libérant de toute entrave, le corps adoré de son Sunshine.

«Attend...» Justin se dégagea pour aller chercher dans un tiroir, une petit bouteille d'huile de massage. Il la tendit à Brian qui le retourna, lui faisant couler au creux des reins, le doux liquide qui dégageait une odeur de Monoi. Ses mains parcouraient à présent les globes pales, lentement, puis le pli sombre, il enduit à nouveau ses doigts de l'ongant, puis, fit délicatement entrer son pouce... Justin gémissait sourdement, cambrait ses reins... Il avait tant besoin à cet instant, de sentir son homme en lui...

«I want you in me...» Avait-il dit quelques mois après son agression, quand Brian lui avait fait retrouver la mémoire. Et cette envie ne l'avait alors plus jamais quitté.

Brian avait commencé à entrer, en lui, puis se retirait, et revenait à l'assaut, provocant à chaque fois, un petit cri sourd, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'engouffre totalement déclenchant alors un râle de plaisir intense, que le garçon ne pouvait contenir... Justin redressait la tête, la bouche entrouverte, les coups de reins de Brian se faisaient plus rapides, plus francs, ne laissant au jeune homme aucun répit... Les dernières secousses emplissant son corps d'une vague chaude et électrique... Qui le laissèrent épuisé, et comblé !

Mon Dieu ! Après tant d'années. Comment cela pouvait être encore aussi fort ?

«Reste, ne bouge pas » Justin détestait quand Brian se retirait. Depuis l'abandon définitif du préservatif, peu avant leur mariage, il adorait que son amant reste en lui.

Brian caressait ses cheveux, d'une main, le corps effondré sur le dos du garçon, la bouche embrassant la nuque blonde.

Seuls au monde, irrésistiblement, seuls au monde...

«Salle de cours d'accouchement sans douleur : 3ème étage, porte 34 ! Ah, prenez l'escalier, l'ascenseur est en panne» Déclarait sur un ton qui se voulait désolé, la réceptionniste de la maternité.

«Super, ça commence bien» Râlait Anna déjà fort encombrée par ses 2 aliens de 7 mois.

Brian avait proposé de faire une pause tous les étages. Après avoir menacé de faire un procès à la clinique, naturellement.

«Non mais franchement, il ne peuvent pas donner ces foutus cours au rez de chaussée ?»

«Entrez, c'est bien ici, soyez les bienvenus»

Une sage femme aux airs de ravie de la crèche, accueillait le «jeune couple», un sourire extatique sur les lèvres. Une dizaine d'autres baleines et conjoints, étaient déjà installés sur des tapis de sols.

Anna était déjà au bord du fou rire, suppliant du regard Brian, de la dispenser de ses commentaires.

La sage femme dut plusieurs fois les rappeler à l'ordre avant que Brian ne lui lâche, à la sortie :

«Soyons sérieux, tout ce qu'aura à apprendre ma femme, c'est à me planter les ongles dans le bras et moi l'art de souffrir en silence ! Ceci dit... Yaouhhhhn hauts les cœurs ! »

Il avait été décidé que les 2 garçons, viendraient en alternance afin de bénéficier chacun de l'enseignement de l'art de ne pas tourner de l'œil pendant l'accouchement de Madame !

Au 2ème cours, un murmure parcourut la salle à l'arrivée de Justin qui accompagnait Anna.

Celle-ci, n'avait pas l'intention de laisser le moindre doute aux gentilles petites baleines échouées sur leur tapis vert pomme.

«Mon amant... On sait jamais, des fois que mon mari soit absent le jour J, comme je sais pas qui est le père en plus !» 20 paires de mâchoires tentèrent en même temps, de ne pas se décrocher !

«Et on se détend Mesdames, fermez les yeux, imaginez que vous êtes au bord d'un ruisseau de montagne, l'herbe est douce, la brise légère... »

«Anna, tu dors, réveille-toi » Dit doucement Justin en souriant.

Depuis qu'on était arrivé au 7 ème mois, les garçons étaient venus s'installer chez elle. Par soucis de prudence, le médecin avait prévenu, que l'accouchement avait des risques de survenir avant terme, et puis... Anna peinait pour tout, ces derniers temps. Elle avait cessé de travailler depuis longtemps, son ventre la gênait dans ses mouvements. Elle avait du mal à trouver la position pour s'endormir, pour rester assise sans ressentir ces cuisantes barres en bas des reins. Bref elle saturait !

«Je te passe la crème ?» Justin avait sorti le pot pestilentiel et massait en cercles lents, le ventre tendu, au nombril proéminent. Anna somnolait...

«Oh... Oh là là ça gigote là dedans, hey les bébés ? C'est la teuf ? » S'exclamait Justin ému. Les multiples coups de pieds des jumeaux faisaient apparaître des petites bosses mouvantes à la surface du ventre de la maman. Il posa son oreille prêt du nombril pour écouter, comme on entend le bruit de la mer dans un coquillage. Anna passait les doigts dans ses cheveux. Et c'est profondément endormis, que Brian les trouva ce soir là... La scène le saisit tellement qu'il pris quelques clichés avec son portable pour garder en mémoire cet instant de grâce...


	6. Chapter 6

**Épisode 6 :**

«C'est Brian Kinney... Le mec le plus sexe de Pittsburgh... Mais intouchable, laisse tomber, marié, futur père... Incorruptible, quelle pitié... Arghhhhhhhhhhhhh» 2 garçons adossés au comptoir du Babylone, regardaient l'objet de leur convoitise, qui dansait avec son «régulier» sur la piste centrale.

«On peut dire ce qu'on veut, Phil, moi, je trouve que ça le rend encore plus ''irrésistible'' ce coté ''inaccessible'' » Répondait le second d'un air gourmand.

«Et le petit mignon, pas moyen non plus ?»

«Tu veux garder toutes tes dents ? Alors... Oublie !» Répondit l'autre.

Enlacés au milieu de cette foule, Brian et Justin s'embrassaient à perdre le souffle. Le grand brun murmura quelque chose au creux de l'oreille de son blond, lui pris la main, en le guidant vers les back room...

Un des observateurs dit à l'autre «Oh oh... Le spectacle va commencer... C'est tout ce qui nous reste à nous pauvres mortels... Mater !»

Se savoir observé, désiré, avait toujours excité Brian, et depuis son mariage, il avait gardé cette innocente perversité de se donner en spectacle avec Justin qui se prêtait de bonne grâce à cette mise en scène. Après tout, cela signifiait une seule chose «Regardez... Ne touchez pas... Voilà le seul mec que je baise à présent...»

«Vous avez réfléchi aux prénoms ?» Jennifer tendait une tasse de tisane qui embaumait l'anis à Anna et laissait les garçons se servir, bière pour Brian, Coca pour Justin.

«Nous nous sommes décidés pour Iris, pour notre fille. Le garçon, on hésite» Avançait la future maman. Enfin hésiter n'était pas le mot. Les futurs papas négociaient de pied ferme. L'un voulait absolument caser ses racines Irlandaises, ce qui donnait du ''Sean'', ''Killian'', ''Donovan''...

Et l'autre partait dans des délires littéraires ''Swan'', ''Tancrède'', ''Néhel''...

Anna qui commençait à saturer, proposait ''Bozo'', ''Donald'' ou ''Dingo'', et comptait un peu sur la douce Jennifer, pour calmer le jeu.

«Noah ?» Avança celle-ci.

Iris et Noah... C'était à présent une question de semaines. Anna, n'avait pas voulu qu'on aménage une chambre (vieille superstition Slave, réminiscence de ses origines). Une pièce repeinte en blanc attendait donc la naissance, pour être meublée, et décorée. Elle avait fait une liste à Jennifer, de tout ce que les enfants auraient besoin, à acheter pendant son séjour à la clinique. Elle passait à présent le plus clair de son temps, soit allongée, soit aux toilettes, ce qui la rendait d'une humeur de Pitbull ! Brian ne savait plus sur quel ton lui parler, il marchait sur des œufs. Il lui proposait timidement quelques sorties, un tour de parc, de pâté de maison, une glace chez Debbie, une partouze au Motel Paradise.

«Crétin !» Anna avait réussi à rire en lui envoyant un oreiller dans la figure.

«Allez... Debout, tu as un teint de navet. On va y aller doucement» Accrochée au bras de Brian comme au radeau de la méduse, la jeune femme accepta une ''promenade''. Avec sa démarche de pingouin, elle se sentait mal, moche, fatiguée, dépressive, geignarde... Tout ce qu'elle détestait.

«Tu te souviens du père O Reilly ? Et de sa chorale ? Qu'est ce qu'on a pu lui casser les burnes...»

Anna se souvenait, oui, comme elle se souvenait de ce soir, où en rentrant de la répétition, elle avait dit à Brian, du haut de ses 9 ans : «J'ai vu comment Doug O neill t'a regardé ! Il te plaît ? C'est ton amoureux ?»

Il était resté, interloqué, comment cette gamine faisait-elle, pour toujours tout savoir.

«Anna, c'est un secret, tu te tais.» Avait-il répondu en la hissant dans ses bras, lui posant un doigt sur la bouche. La petite s'était alors lovée à son cou comme à son habitude.

«Mais c'est mal ?» Murmurait-elle ?

«Non, c'est pas mal mais les gens n'aiment pas les garçons qui aiment les garçons.» A vrai dire, il ne savait pas quels mots choisir pour expliquer les choses à une enfant de 9 ans. Mais était-il vraiment utile de lui expliquer ?

18 ans plus tard, il tenait fermement enlacée dans ses doigts la main de cette même petite fille, qui portait à présent sans doute ses enfants. La vie était décidément bien étrange.

Le dernier cours d'accouchement, appelé sans douleur, devait avoir lieu ce matin là à 9h. C'était le tour de Brian, mais celui-ci, retenu à New-york pour une affaire, avait demandé à Justin de le remplacer.

«Allez, hop, tu veux ton gilet ?» Justin aidait Anna à enfiler son lainage.

«Justin... Va chercher mon sac dans ma chambre, il est à coté de la penderie.»

«Quoi ?» Une petite flaque d'eau s'était répandue sur le sol. Anna la regardait fixement.

«Oh meeeeeeeeerde... Ok, ok, on y va !»

«Justin... PAS DE PANIQUE, c'est la poche qui s'est rompue, on a le temps, je n'ai pas encore de contraction. »

«J'appelle Brian» Répondit celui-ci.

Installée dans une chambre isolée de la clinique, Anna reliée à un monitoring, ressentait à intervalles très espacés, les premières contractions. À chacune d'elle, Justin tentait de la faire se souvenir de ces putains de cours. Respire, inspire, souffle. Lentement... Anna se contentait de répéter «Vous allez me le payer !» Le jeune homme lui passait un linge frais sur le front, et acceptait en silence de se faire broyer les phalanges. Puis, quand les espaces se firent plus réduits, elle fut transférée en salle d'accouchement. On cherchait l'anesthésiste pour la péridurale. Le médecin accoucheur prévu pour la naissance était en congé, Anna n'était pas à terme, les jumeaux avaient 3 semaines d'avance.

«Tu as eu Brian ?»

«Oui... Il devrait être entrain d'atterrir maintenant, il a pris le premier vol. Et tu sais, ce n'est qu'une heure...»

L'infirmière avait installé un paravent vert, Justin se tenait derrière la tête d'Anna, lui tenant la main. On entendit la voix de Brian «Je suis le père» Justin se précipita dans le couloir.

«Oui, laissez-le entrer, nous sommes tous les 2 les pères» L'infirmière haussa les épaules.

«Anna, ça va ?» Brian, qui n'avait pas assisté à la naissance de Guss, était tendu et anxieux.

«Super ! Le top ! Tu tombes à pic... Je viens de finir de déchiqueter la main de ton mec. C'est ton tour !» La sage femme et l'obstétricien de garde renoncèrent à comprendre.

Tout alla ensuite très vite. Il était trop tard pour la péridurale, Brian hurlait au scandale ! Il menaçait de faire fermer cet abattoir qu'ils osaient appeler maternité.

Justin et Brian, postés de chaque coté de la tête d'Anna, tenaient chacun une main et encourageaient chacun à sa façon.

Le jeune homme, essayait doucement de réguler la respiration de la presque maman, et Brian ordonnait aux jumeaux de cesser de squatter illégalement le corps de leur mère !

«Allez Madame, on pousse encore une fois... C'est la bonne, nous avons une première petite tête.»

«Vas-y chérie... Pousse, vire-moi ces aliens de là !» Brian embrassait le front en nage d'Anna.

Justin, quant à lui, n'osant pas aller voir ce qui se passait de l'autre coté du paravent, faisait son possible pour garder son self control.

«Et voilà... Une demoiselle !» Iris poussa son premier cri... La sage femme se hâta de couper le cordon, nettoya le nouveau né, l'enroula dans un linge blanc et le posa sur le sein de sa mère.

Les garçons, bouche ouverte, restaient sans voix ! En larmes, Anna, soufflait un instant... Encore un effort.

«Allez, c'est reparti. Le plus dur est fait.»

L'expulsion de Noah se fit une minute après. Le bébé développa ses poumons dans un grand cri.

Les 2 petits êtres à peines sortis, emmitouflés dans leurs linges blancs, cherchaient déjà à téter instinctivement, tandis que derrière le paravent, la sage femme finissait d'extraire le placenta. Les 2 hommes regardaient leurs enfants, sans prononcer un seul mot. Iris avait un léger duvet foncé sur le crâne, des cils bruns interminables. Noah, quant à lui, n'avait pas de cheveux, à peine le distinguait-on au halo presque blanc. Et cette bouche Dieu du ciel ! Personne n'osait parler, mais tous 3 s'étaient fait la même réflexion. C'est Brian, qui le premier rompit le silence. Il prit délicatement dans ses bras le petit Noah, le tourna doucement vers Justin et dit : «Regarde ton papa... C'est un grand artiste, un jour, il fera ton portrait...»

Alors, Justin à son tour, saisit la petite Iris, la cala dans son bras, en lui embrassant le dessus de la tête «Hey, Miss... Regarde ton papa, c'est Brian Kinney... L'homme le plus célèbre de Pittsburgh»

Une voix faible s'éleva «Et regardez votre maman, affublée de ces 2 crétins. Mes chéris, coté référence masculine, vous n'allez manquer de rien...» Un concert de rires nerveux, de la tension qui se relâche après tant de pression, résonna dans la pièce. Anna, enfin nettoyée et soignée, fut transférée dans une chambre individuelle.

«Justin mon ange, appelle ta maman, dis lui que pour demain, il faudrait qu'elle ait des grenouillères, les premiers petits vêtements..; OK ?» Anna, tenait la main du jeune homme.

«Brian, s'il te plaît, ne préviens pas la bande avant demain. Je voudrais souffler un peu.»

«Bien sûr, tu as besoin d'autre chose ?»

«Non... Je crois que je vais dormir là...» Les 2 garçons restèrent encore un bon moment, penchés devant les 2 berceaux, à regarder le premier sommeil de leurs enfants. Brian avait posé sa main dans le dos de Justin, conscient que à partir de ce jour, plus rien ne serait comme avant. Ils eurent du mal à rentrer chez eux, quitter cette pièce en laissant Anna, et les enfants, seuls. Ils auraient voulu la ramener tout de suite mais l'infirmière les mit, doucement mais fermement à la porte.

«Allez, laissez la maman se reposer à présent.»

Cette nuit là ils dormirent sagement, lovés l'un contre l'autre. Justin, ivre de sommeil, s'était écroulé. Brian, avait été plus long à trouver le repos. Il réfléchissait, se disait que Dieu finalement, ne devait pas détester les PD, qu'il s'était décidé à leur faire un petit signe de la main. Et que son ange brisé, avait enfin retrouvé l'état de grâce, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter.

Justin, petit papa... Brian souriait. La justice Divine en avait décidé ainsi, tout était bien.

Le lendemain matin, Justin était passé chercher sa mère, qui avait déjà préparé dans un grand sac, tout ce qu'Anna lui avait demandé, elle était si impatiente.

En arrivant dans la chambre, elle embrassa Anna, puis Brian qui était entrain de grimacer en goûtant le plateau repas.

«Je peux ?»

«Bien sûr Jennifer, ils dorment, allez-y, faîtes connaissance !»

Alors, la jeune grand-mère s'approcha, et... Mon Dieu, est-ce possible ? La nuit paisible avait déchiffonné les petits visages des nourrissons et la vérité flagrante apparut.

«Maman, je te présente ton petit fils, Noah.» Justin posait sa main sur le petit bonnet du bébé.

Brian, qui s'était alors rapproché, ajouta «Et si vous le voulez bien, ce serait un honneur pour nous, que vous soyez aussi la grand-mère d'Iris» Il fit cette moue si particulière, qui faisait tomber tout le monde dans ses filets... Toujours !

«Oh Brian... Bien sûr, nous sommes une famille maintenant. Noah est votre fils aussi, comme Iris est la fille de Justin, peu importe. Et Anna, est la plus jolie des mamans.» Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil vers l'accouchée !

«Merci Jennifer, heureusement que vous êtes là !» Anna riait !


	7. Chapter 7

**Épisode 7 :**

«Ohhhhh, voyez donc qui arrive ! Mes trésors...» Debbie, laissant en plan le groupe d'habitués dont elle prenait la commande, se précipitait sur Brian.

«Quel accueil, Debbie !» Ironisa celui-ci.

«Je parle pas de toi, crétin, mais de mes 2 petits anges» Dit-elle en embrassant les jumeaux.

Va t'asseoir, j'arrive.

3 mois étaient passés depuis la naissance des enfants. Anna venait de reprendre son travail et n'allaitait plus. Il avait été convenu que Justin s'occuperait des enfants le matin. La maman prendrait le relais vers 16 h, pour permettre à l'artiste de peindre. Les 2 hommes passaient le soir pour l'heure du bain, et restaient jusqu'au rituel du coucher.

Mais ce jour, Justin avait un rendez vous important avec son agent à New York, il devait donc faire l'aller retour dans la journée. Il avait pris le premier avion à 7h.

Emmet s'était proposé pour faire le baby-sitter. Les jumeaux étaient déjà habitués à lui. Patient, efficace, et compétent, celui-ci se révélait excellent dans son rôle de tatie déjantée.

«Merde, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout la diva des petits fours ?»

Emmet avait 10 minutes de retard, Brian s'impatientait .

«Hellooooooooooo... Me voilàààààààààààà... Oh mes petits amours, laissez moi deviner. C'est papa Justin qui vous a fagotés comme ça ce matin ? Mon Dieu, Brian, dis à ton chéri qu'il leur apprenne à dessiner, à manier le pinceau. Ah,non, réflexion faîte, ça, Noah devrait y arriver tout seul, mais de grâce, qu'il arrête ce massacre. Vous faîtes insulte à la communauté, regarde-moi ça !»

Les bébés, hilares, regardaient Tatie Emmet s'agiter au dessus de leurs têtes !

«Oh ! Emmet, si ce soir, je retrouve mon fils habillé comme une drag queen, je te les arrache avec mes dents !» Déclara Brian l'air menaçant !

«Des promesses, des promesses.» Répondit Emmet en minaudant !

«Tu n'as rien oublié ? Couches, lait en poudre, bibs?» Non, tout y était.

Brian embrassa les bébés, roula une «pelle surprise» à Emmet, et fila chez Kinetic. Il faisait un signe de la main en partant qui signifiait «appelle au moindre soucis»

«À quelle heure arrive Justin ?» Anna, tenait Iris dans ses bras, pendant que Brian se débattait avec le lait en poudre, maudissant ces putains de graduations sur cette saloperie de biberon...

«Il devrait déjà être là... Son avion atterrissait à 18h» Le temps de finir sa phrase, et le jeune homme apparaissait dans l'entrée.

«Mmmm... Home sweet home ! Bonsoir tout le monde !» Justin fut en 2 secondes dans les bras de son homme. Puis il embrassa Anna.

«Hey... Les petits bouts, papa vous a manqué ?»

«Pas du tout, ils ont fait les soldes avec Tatie Emmet ! Iris est imbattable sur les It bags du moment ! Et ton fils ne porte plus que du Calvin Klein !» Répondait Anna !

«Oh mon Dieu... Iris mais, qu'est-ce qu'elle a bouffé ? Un cimetière?» Brian manquait de suffoquer en reprenant sa fille.

«Il faut lui changer la couche Brian... Allez, courage ! Tu peux le faire.» Justin lui tendait le sac de pampers, avec la ferme intention de ne pas manquer la moindre seconde du spectacle...

«Holly shit, comment un si tout petit corps peut puer autant ? C'est pas humain ? Hein Iris ? C'est pas humain, comment oses-tu faire ça à ton vieux père ?» Le bébé gazouillait, en agitant les pieds.

«C'est ça, fais la maline, fous-toi de moi ! Et vous, ça va, hein ? C'est pas la première fois que je change un bébé, pas la peine de prendre cet air... Hein, ma fille, on s'en sort très bien.»

Brian regardait sa fille d'un air consterné, au spectacle de la couche souillée, l'odeur qui s'en dégageait l'avait presque fait changer de couleur, et la grimace qu'il faisait déclenchait une franche hilarité chez Anna et Justin.

«Lingette ! Passez moi les lingettes au lieu de ricaner bêtement ! Mais enfin dis-moi comment tu fais pour t'en foutre partout comme ça ? C'est du vice!»

«Brian, serre plus fort, les scratchs, sinon ça va pas tenir !» Anna pleurait de rire à présent.

Effectivement une fois l'opération «cul propre» terminée, la couche tomba aussitôt au sol dès que Brian souleva le bébé !

«Oui, bon, de toutes façons, c'est l'heure du bain... Allez, à poil tout le monde !»

Noah et Iris barbotaient à présent dans une petite bassine, surveillés par les 2 hommes, qui jouaient avec un petit poisson qui crachait des jets d'eau.

Quand les enfants furent couchés, et que Justin eut fini de chanter «Twinkle, twinkle, litte star.. how I wonder...» Le silence s'installa dans l'appartement.

Anna, lovée sur le canapé, avait empoigné un livre, elle décompressait.

«Ça va toi ?» Commença Brian.

«La reprise est plus dur que je ne le croyais. Le rythme est pénible...»

«Anna, tu peux travailler moins si tu veux. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis là financièrement.»

«Je sais, merci, chéri. Pour l'instant, je veux voir si je peux tenir...»

Au loft... 22h30

Brian s'était déshabillé pour aller prendre sa douche. Justin l'observait du coin de l'œil. Ce dos, cette cambrure, cette silhouette. Son homme était parfait, absolument, parfait.

«Viens par là... Approche»

«Quoi ?» Brian s'avançait en nouant une serviette autours de sa taille.

Le garçon parcourait le torse de Brian, puis effleurait ses côtes.

«Tu as maigri Brian... de combien ?»

«Rien du tout, je fais plus de sport depuis que j'ai arrêté la clope et l'alcool, ce n'est qu'une impression...»

Le fait était que oui, effectivement, Justin pouvait admirer, ses parfaits abdos, son cul plus rond et encore plus ferme...

«Honey ? Tu n'as pas envie d'avoir un vieux mari flasque et bedonnant ?» Brian avait saisi Justin par la ceinture, le ramenant contre lui. Son souffle chaud se rependait sur le cou du jeune homme, sa bouche s'appliqua, infligeant un suçon sanglant sur la peau pâle et délicate... Justin émit une légère plainte.

«Voilà... Ma signature, tu es à moi... dis-le !»

Sunshine souriait...

«Dis-le !» Insista Brian en resserrant son étreinte.

«Oui, oui... OK je suis à toi... Tu m'étouffes Brian...»

«Vraiment ? Tu n'as encore rien vu mon ange » Et l'homme fit valser sa serviette, et dans des mouvements brusques, déshabilla Justin, le prit sauvagement, violemment, là adossés au mur. Ce genre d'assaut fulgurant, arrivait quelquefois, quand Brian s'était senti frustré, ou inquiet de quelque chose, il avait alors besoin de sentir sa force, sa domination sexuelle, et son pouvoir sur Justin. Besoin de se rassurer sur le total contrôle qu'il avait sur SON ange.

Il en était ainsi à chaque fois que Justin se rendait à New York pour son travail. Brian avait peur. Peur qu'il parte, peur qu'il le quitte pour la gloire, le tourbillon de Big Apple !

Justin le savait bien, la violence des étreintes de Brian était la manifestation de ses craintes.

«Brian... Brian... » Justin murmurait au creux de l'oreille de son homme.

«Je me fous de New York, je me fous de ces intellos prétentieux qui pérorent sur mon art. Ce que je veux, c'est être dans tes bras, avec toi. Avec les bébés... Et peindre c'est tout mon univers, alors, viens, on va se coucher maintenant.»

Brian se laissa guider jusqu'au lit. Le garçon parcourrait son corps parsemé de gouttelettes de sueurs, de petits baisers légers. Puis, sa langue lécha doucement sa colonne vertébrale.

Justin se rapprocha du visage de son homme, étalé sur le ventre, épuisé...

«Tu veux ?» Interrogea-t-il.

Pour ces choses là, Justin demandait toujours la permission. Brian n'acceptant qu'en de rares occasions de se faire ainsi dominer.

Justin entendit à peine le murmure de Brian qui lui disait «Doucement»

Brian se détendait, bercé par les caresses du jeune homme attentif. Il n'y avait qu'avec Justin, qu'il pouvait lâcher prise à ce point, sans crainte, et ce moment où il se laissait prendre, avec un plaisir qui quelquefois, l'étonnait, tant il était intense, était une parenthèse enivrante, qu'il accordait à celui qui avait pris son cœur... Pour toujours.


	8. Chapter 8

**Épisode 8 :**

Jennifer ne s'attendait pas ce matin-là, à voir débarquer chez elle son ex mari. D'autant plus que Justin lui avait confié les enfants pour la matinée car il devait passer un contrôle chez le neurologue, et faire sa séance bi hebodomadaire de kiné. Son fils avait fermement insisté pour que son père ne soit pas tenu au courant de la naissance. Jennifer avait respecté son choix, il avait ses raisons.

Seulement Pittsburgh n'est pas une si grande ville. Les nouvelles y circulent plus vite que le vent du Nord. Surtout quand l'heureux papa est un artiste reconnu et que sa petite sœur... Ne sait pas tenir sa langue !

« Où est mon petit fils ? »

« Fais moins de bruits, les enfants dorment. » Jennifer tentait de calmer le père de Justin.

« Noah, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, Noah et... Iris »

L'homme ne releva pas, il était évident que la petite fille ne l'intéressait guère. Seul son héritier mâle semblait être l'objet de toutes ses attentions.

« Jennifer, qui s'occupe de mon petit fils ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Et bien, sa maman, et... Ses pères »

« SES pères ? C'est une plaisanterie ? Je ne veux pas que ce... Ce... Kinney approche de mon petit fils »

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » répliqua Jennifer.

« Oh ça va, ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre, ce type a perverti mon fils, il s'est attaqué à lui alors qu'il n'avait que 17 ans, c'est un détraqué, un pédophile, je ne veux pas qu'il pose la main sur Noah ! »

« Mais tu es en plein délire ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis. Ça fait des années que tu te fous du sort de ton fils, que tu l'as insulté, tu lui as coupé les vivres, tu l'as renié, envoyé en prison et aujourd'hui, tu viens faire un scandale, des trémolos dans la voix, tu fais semblant de t'intéresser à son enfant ? Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Noah, Brian fera un bien meilleur père que toi. C'est pas difficile de faire mieux ! Laisse-le, laisse LES tranquilles, sors de chez moi, SORS ! »

Anna, n'était pas difficile à trouver, son cabinet de kiné était inscrit dans l'annuaire. Jennifer l'a prévint immédiatement de l'arrivée imminente du « Grand-père, ivre de colère, et prêt à en découdre »

Cela avait été une nuit où la lune, arborait funestement un halo laiteux autours de son globe...

« Signe que les ennuis vont arriver » Avait murmuré Anna...

« Vous êtes le père de Justin ? Monsieur Taylor ? » Anna avait tout de suite senti, qu'il valait mieux tenter la douceur, et le calme.

« En effet » Le ton n'était pas au dialogue, visiblement l'homme avait un message à faire passer.

« Je vous en prie, asseyez vous » Il resta debout.

« Je vais vous parler cash, je ne veux pas savoir vos petits arrangements avec mon fils, ni avec ce... Kinney, ce que je veux, c'est que mon petit-fils ne soit pas en contact avec cet... Cet homme ! »

« Écoutez Monsieur, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que votre fils et Brian sont mariés légalement, ils sont tous les 2 les pères légaux de Noah et d'Iris. C'est la Loi. Et pour ce qui est de la moralité de Brian, je peux vous assurer que... »

L'homme se mit à ricaner funestement.

« Sa moralité ? Vous la connaissez bien sa moralité, hein ? Baiser un gosse de 17 ans, le laisser crever dans une marre de sang après avoir provoqué tout le monde avec son comportement obscène...

Ce type est une ordure, un malade qu'il faut enfermer, sa réputation n'est plus à faire. Et je vous promets que je vais tout faire, vous entendez ? TOUT ! Pour qu'il n'ait plus de droit, sur MON petit fils. »

« Monsieur, vous n'en avez pas le pouvoir » Répliqua fermement Anna qui commençait à sortir de sa réserve...

« Oh que si, et croyez moi, avec le dossier que je vais monter, on ne lui laissera même pas la garde d'un poisson rouge ! » Répondit l'homme, les yeux remplis de haine.

Anna se leva, elle en avait assez entendu comme ça. Elle voulait que cet homme parte, sorte de sa vie, de son espace. Elle tenta de le pousser vers la porte.

Il la saisit par le poignet.

« Et vous, quelle mère êtes-vous donc ? Se laisser engrosser par ce dégénéré, la fille est à lui c'est ça ? Vous me dégouttez, vous avez fait ça comment, hein ? » Le ton devenait gras, vulgaire, l'homme semblait avoir bu. Anna sentit la panique l'envahir, elle ne contrôlait plus sa peur...

« Lâchez-moi et foutez le camp, vous êtes le pire salopard que je n'ai jamais rencontré, vous ne méritez ni votre fils, ni votre petit-fils... » La gifle monumentale, d'une rare violence, atteint la jeune femme à la joue droite. Elle fut projetée en arrière, la base de son crâne heurtant violemment l'angle de son bureau de verre.

Anna entendait un léger bourdonnement, comme si un essaim d'abeille tournait dans son bureau... Puis elle pensa « La lune et son halo... Les ennuis... » Et ferma les yeux.

« Hello, les petits monstres. Ils ont étés sages ? » Justin retirait sa veste, en demandant un café à sa mère.

« Justin, ton père est passé tout à l'heure. »

« Et ? » Répondit le jeune homme qui essayait de feindre l'indifférence.

« Et... Je crois qu'il est parti voir Anna. Je l'ai prévenue. »

« Putain de merde... » Justin empoigna son portable.

« Anna... Réponds... Réponds bordel... » Puis, il appela Brian.

« J'arrive, bouge pas »

Un patient qui attendait en vain qu'on lui ouvre la porte du hall. Un cabinet désert, la porte du bureau ouverte...

« Anna, Anna, réponds-moi, Anna » Le cri déchirant que poussa Brian était effrayant de douleur...

« Justin appelle les secours, et Horvat. »

Brian assis devant le corps inerte n'osait plus bouger.

Justin, pétrifié, prostré, était incapable de prononcer un mot. Il reprit ses esprits au bout de quelques minutes.

Le ballet des sirènes, les questions auxquelles on répond machinalement sans toutes les comprendre, l'envie de fermer les yeux, de dormir, de ne plus jamais se réveiller, le tourbillon des papiers à signer, de tous ces gens si gentils, dont on ne capte pas les mots...

2 hommes perdus, 2 enfants orphelins. Une vie brisée... Un astre oracle de mort... La Lune...

Horvat, et sa douceur bourrue, avait fait asseoir Justin, lui avait servi un thé bouillant.

« Je suis passé chez ma mère, récupérer les enfants. Elle m'a dit que mon père était sans doute parti chez Anna. »

« Justin, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? »

« Oui... »

Horvat avait convoqué tout d'abord Jennifer, qui n'avait pas menti sur l'aspect « agité et confus » de son ex mari, ni de son désir de tout mettre en œuvre pour arracher Noah des bras de Brian.

Il avait donc décidé d'une arrestation pour procéder à un interrogatoire, de Monsieur Taylor.

Celui-ci n'opposa pas de résistance mais il apparu immédiatement à Horvat, que quelque chose clochait.

Tout d'abord, il avait été trop prompt à sortir un alibi pour justifier de son emploi du temps à l'heure de la mort d'Anna. Et puis, son apparence calme, détachée, ne cadrait pas avec le personnage, visiblement, cet homme se contrôlait ! Sans aucune preuve, ni empreintes exploitables, l'homme fut relâché.

Brian ne voulait pas se séparer de ses enfants. Emmet avait proposé de les prendre en charge, en vain. Il restait là, allongé, sur le canapé, Noah et Iris au creux de chaque bras. Il leur murmurait des choses, des mots qui parlaient de maman. C'était à crever le cœur. Et Justin tentait de rester debout.

« Je vais les coucher, Brian, tu devrais aller t'allonger »

Brian hagard, laissa Justin et Emmet, emporter les enfants.

« Justin chéri, tu veux que je restes cette nuit ? » Emmet, tentait de maîtriser son émotion, ce drame atroce le bouleversait, mais comme toujours dans des circonstances tragiques, il se montrait efficace, et d'une précieuse aide.

« Oui, s'il te plaît, ce serait mieux, merci Emmet »

« Je t'en prie, mon cœur, pas de mercis. Va te reposer avec ton homme, je gère le reste, la journée sera longue demain »

La journée fut longue en effet. Faire accepter l'autopsie à Brian avait été difficile moralement, le faire manger, boire chaud, se reposer, apaiser son extrême douleur...

« Tu sais, tant que l'enterrement ne sera pas passé... » Emmet parlait à voix basse à Justin, qui donnais le biberon à Iris, tandis que lui même finissait de changer Noah.

Emmet avait raison , pour l'instant, le deuil ne pouvait pas commencer.

Brian avait demandé de rester seul un moment avec Anna, avant que la « boucherie », comme il disait, ne commence. Ce n'était normalement pas autorisé mais Horvat avait arrangé ça.

Il regardait fixement le visage de la jeune femme qui semblait maintenant dormir. Il ne pouvait plus la protéger, plus la toucher, plus sentir son souffle dans son cou quand elle s'accrochait à ses bras. Elle ne pouvait plus sourire quand elle se grattait l'arête du nez avec son doigt ou qu'elle balançait ses sandales du bout de ses orteils. C'était fini. Il revoyait cette toute petite fille frêle, débarquant chez les Kinney avec sa valise, s'asseyant sur une chaise et regardant l'assistance de ses grands yeux vert émeraude ! Ces mêmes yeux qui l'avaient choisi, lui. En silence, quand ils s'étaient posés sur cet ado de 14 ans , qui venait en quelques secondes, de recevoir en plein cœur, la flèche de cupidon.

Jusqu'à ce soir de printemps, où il avait croisé un autre ange blond nommé Justin, sous un réverbère de Liberty avenue... Brian n'avait jamais aimé personne d'autre qu'Anna... Aujourd'hui, il ne lui restait plus que ses 2 enfants aux yeux verts, qui à leur tour, le choisissaient chaque matin, en se réveillant, et le seul des 2 anges, qui lui restait encore : sunshine !

Le rapport d'autopsie sur le bureau, Horvat hochait la tête. Visiblement, la mort était due au choc cervical. Elle était survenue quasi immédiatement, probablement sans souffrance. Le rapport notait également, un léger hématome sur la joue droite. Un coup, probablement, qui avait dû provoquer la chute ! Il s'agissait donc bien, au pire, d'un meurtre, au mieux, d'une altercation qui aurait mal tourné.

« Quel joue ? » Demanda Justin, assis en face d'Horvat dans la cuisine de Debbie.

« La droite ? Pourquoi ? »

« Si c'est la droite, la personne qui a frappé est... Gauchère ? Non ? » Répliqua le jeune homme en serrant les mâchoires.

« Mon... Père est gaucher ! » Horvat n'eut pas besoin d'autre explication. Il fit envoyer une voiture sur le champ, au magasin de Monsieur Taylor.

Le faire craquer fut une question de temps, et de... Psychologie... Quelques heures de GAV, et Horvat qui avait pris soin de caresser dans le sens du poil, l'homophobie évidente qui ne demandait qu'à exploser. Et le père de Justin avoua... L'inavouable.

Son père, son propre père avait tué la mère de leurs enfants. Sa haine avait été capable de ce geste. Justin était anéanti, à la douleur d'avoir perdu Anna, venait s'ajouter cette autre, plus insidieuse encore, d'être en partie responsable de ce drame !

Brian n'avait pas réagi à cette nouvelle, plongé dans son mutisme, il ne vivait que pour respirer la peau de ses enfants, rien ne semblait l'atteindre. Justin aurait préféré de la colère, de la rage, tout plutôt que ce silence. Il fallu des trésors de patience et de douceur, pour que Brian, prenne une décision. Le reste, fut géré par Emmet.

Le funérarium de Pittsburgh hébergeait une paisible chapelle, dans laquelle l'assistance se recueillait, le Pope procédait à la bénédiction rituelle. Les visages dévastés de douleur de Debbie, Horvat, Ted, Emmet, Ben, Michael, Daphné, faisaient chorale autours du couple silencieux. Justin et Brian, doigts enlacés, têtes penchées, laissaient couler leurs larmes.

On avait laissé Hunter chez Jennifer, pour s'occuper des bébés. Leur place n'était pas dans un crématorium ! Mel et Lindsay avaient envoyé un magnifique rosier blanc...

La veille, Brian avait déclaré « Anna n'ira pas dans un trou ! Elle détestait le noir... » L'urne choisie était vert pale, de la couleur de ses yeux. Avec une croix orthodoxe gravée à l'or dessus.

On avait eu un peu de mal à détacher les mains de Brian, pour lui faire reposer l'urne sur l'étagère.

Jennifer avait préparé un buffet, simple mais copieux. Les convives discutaient doucement.

Iris et Noah assis dans leurs relax, faisaient face à leur père. Celui-ci changea brusquement de visage, et esquissa un sourire. Devant lui, les bébés le fixaient de leurs grands yeux verts, et simultanément, se frottaient l'arête de leurs petits nez avec leur doigts... Anna ! Anna était là. Ce petit signe qu'elle lui envoyait de là haut, le remplit d'une chaleur qu'il avait cru perdre à jamais. Alors, il se leva, s'approcha d'eux, leur fit un clin d'œil en leur caressant doucement la joue.

Justin s'approcha de lui, se pencha pour embrasser ses lèvres froides. La vie était devant eux... Gazouillante, innocente et confiante. Pour eux, il faudrait être forts, et debout.


	9. Chapter 9

**Épisode 9 :**

Jennifer avait aidé Brian à ranger les affaires d'Anna. Il avait gardé une icône ancienne, une petite croix en or, un album de famille avec les photos d'un couple jeune et souriant... Les parents d'Anna.

Un dessin d'enfant, une carte de St Valentin où était inscrit « Pour Anna, mange pas tous les chocolats d'un coup » Signée de Brian. Une boite au couvercle de nacre, dans laquelle reposait un livre à l'écriture serrée, et qui retraçait l'histoire de la famille Troubetskoi. Et ce petit châle à fleurs, de couleurs vives, dans lequel il l'avait vue tant de fois enrouler son cou de cygne.

Voilà, c'était tout. Son rire, son parfum, sa voix douce, sa façon d'attacher ses cheveux, de boire son thé en serrant sa tasse de ses 2 mains, sa passion du disco, son répertoire d'Abba hurlé sous la douche, ses envies de macarons, de harengs marinés à 03 h du matin... Tout cela était parti avec ses cendres, par un frais matin, dans la forêt de pins qu'elle aimait tant. Brian avait voulu être seul, il avait cependant gardé une petite boite noire, dans laquelle était recueillie une fine poudre grise...

La boite avait été enfouie dans le jardin de Jennifer, au pied du rosier blanc de Lindsay. Le reste s'était envolé avec le vent, vers le ciel...

Les mois avaient passés, le temps faisait son travail. Iris et Noah, avaient maintenant bientôt un an. Les parfaits petits clones de leurs pères respectifs multipliaient les tentatives pour se tenir debout, ivres d'indépendance. À ce petit jeu là, Iris se montrait la plus téméraire. Elle enchaînait chûtes et ratages avec une opiniâtreté, qui faisait s'exclamer Debbie « Pas la peine de demander d'où elle tient ça, hein ma colombe, ton père t'as pas ratée, il peut pas te renier ! » Noah lui, se montrait plus calme et observateur, et était passé maître dans l'art du « Jeté de purée de carottes, yaourts et petits suisses. »

« Un expressionniste ! » Déclarait Emmet !

De temps en temps, passait une ombre dans le regard de Brian, un furtif moment où Anna envahissait l'espace de son douloureux souvenir. Quand Justin captait cet instant, il venait alors, Iris dans ses bras, embrasser son homme. La petite attrapait le cou de son père, et entamait une inspection minutieuse et captivée de son oreille. Brian l'embrassait alors, comme s'il avait un message à faire passer là haut... Tout là haut !

« Les garçons allez, oust, dehors, allez vous amuser un peu. Nous, nous allons faire une soirée pyjama, il est temps que ces petits aient une vie sociale ! Faites ce que vous voulez, mais du balais, de l'air ! » Emmet, les avait poussés dehors, refermant derrière eux la lourde porte du loft.

Brian n'avait ni envie d'aller danser au Babylone, ni celle de traîner au woodie's. Justin suggéra le SPA de Park Lane, de bonne renommée, et qui acceptait les couples comme le leur... Ce n'était pas un endroit « Gay », juste un vrai SPA, avec de « Vraies » masseuses et des « Vrais » soins. Ma foi, s'il y avait de la place, pour eux... Pourquoi pas ?

« Il nous reste de disponible, un créneau à 20h, pour un massage duo, spécial dos/détente. Dans... Une heure... Cela vous laisse le temps de passer au sauna si vous le désirez » Déclara une jeune femme douce à l'accueil. On leur donna 2 peignoirs, des chaussons, une boite contenant du savon noir, et un loofa. Dans la moiteur de cette petite cabine, Justin frottait le dos de Brian, doucement, lentement. La vapeur parfumée de jasmin étalait sa nonchalance.

« Ça fait du bien ? » Le jeune homme murmurait à son oreille, cela faisait des mois qu'ils s'étaient perdus de vue, s'enfonçant dans un quotidien fait d'intendance, de travail, de biberons et de couches culottes. Justin savait qu'un tel choc émotionnel ne pouvait se résorber en quelques semaines, il s'était préparé à être patient et attentif. Mais le corps, la peau de son homme lui manquaient cruellement à présent. C'est pour cela que ce soir, il profitait un peu de cette intimité sensuelle qui se dégageait de ce huis clos. L'odeur de laurier de la mousse du savon noir, envahissait à présent l'espace.

« Ta peau va fumer, si je continue » Sourit Justin.

Brian attrapa sa main, la fit glisser vers son ventre, le jeune homme retint son souffle. Surtout, le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait comme il voulait. « Plus Bas, s'il te plaît Brian... Va plus bas » Pensait Justin plein d'espoir. Les doigts enlacés, descendirent, Brian laissa la paume de la main de Justin, se poser sur son sexe, l'effleurer pour l'apprivoiser. Il fermait les yeux, se laissant envahir par le désir qui montait de son bas ventre. La torpeur les unissait dans une même respiration, lente et profonde.

« Mmmmm »

Brian retrouvait peu à peu des sensations oubliées, le plaisir du contact de Justin sur son corps endormi.

« Viens là... » Il invitait Justin à s'asseoir en face de lui, caressait son torse glabre, faisait le contour de ses petits tétons roses avec ses doigts savonnés. Les yeux mi clos, le jeune homme savourait cette union retrouvée, il s'assit à califourchon sur les genoux de son homme, leurs érections s'entrechoquaient, comme un combat d'épées. Justin prit dans ses mains leurs 2 membres, et commença une lente masturbation... Alors, Brian le souleva par les aisselles, lui imposant enfin la position tant désirée et le pénétra lentement, profondément... Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, sans bouger, sans entamer le vas et viens de leurs hanches... Puis Justin se souleva donnant le rythme à leur étreinte jusqu'à ce qu'il arrache un cri rauque à son homme. Le cri de la victoire de la vie sur la mort. Un baiser profond suivit ce rituel, puis une douche afin de rincer leurs 2 corps couverts de sueur, de savon et de semence. Apaisés et sereins, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle, où les attendaient les 2 masseuses... Chacun allongé sur une table, la serviette autours des reins, ils savouraient le lent travail des mains sur leurs muscles fatigués. Justin crut un moment s'endormir, mais des doigts avaient saisi les siens, à travers le petit espace entre leurs 2 tables. Il les serra comme pour emprisonner cet instant.

Emmet regardait Tea at Tiffany's sur l'écran géant du loft... Il chantait en même temps qu'Audrey Hephburn. Les jumeaux fascinés par le spectacle, essayaient de balbutier des sons, qui ressemblaient à « Moon light river. »

« Oh, vous voilà déjà les garçons. C'est qu'on a pas fini notre ciné club, nous... »

Brian avait attrapé Noah qui tentait une approche du bol de pop corn par la face Nord. Justin faisait tourner Iris dans ses bras sur la musique qui sortait des amplis, puis ils s'écroulèrent sur le canapé, à côté d'Emmet assis en tailleur. Les enfants gazouillaient, des « Pa » des « Dad », des embryons de ce qui seraient bientôt Papa et Daddy...

« Emmet, t'es pas obligé de faire regarder à mon fils des trucs de gonzesses, amuse-toi à en faire une tafiole, et tu sauras pourquoi tu peux plus t'asseoir ! » Maugréait Brian, pour la forme.

Justin sourit, son homme était de retour...

« Bien, je ne resterai pas une minute de plus dans cette maison d'homophobe » S'indigna Emmet, en faisant un clin d'œil à Justin. Puis, il murmura au creux de l'oreille de celui ci « Les affaires reprennent chéri ? » D'un air entendu.

« Bon, demain, j'ai une faaaaaaabuleuse réception à préparer. Les enfants, retenez bien la leçon : jamais de couleur orange , ça ne va à PERSONNE, et surtout pas à votre carnation » Il s'adressait aux jumeaux, qui tentaient d'attraper de leurs petites mains, les poignets d'Emmet qui s'agitaient devant eux.

« Bien... C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Demain, nous apprendrons l'art de manger des huîtres, sans passer pour des petits porcelets ! » Il embrassa chacun des enfants sur le front et fit un signe de la main aux 2 hommes.

Justin le raccompagna jusque dans la rue.

« Merci Emmet. »

« Bébé, je t'en prie, arrête de me remercier toutes les 5 secondes, je vais finir par me croire indispensable. » Minauda celui-ci.

« Mais tu l'es. » Répondit le jeune homme.

Emmet le prit alors dans ses bras, le berça quelques instants et lui dit

« Ça va aller maintenant trésor, ça va aller, tu vas voir. Parole de Honeycutt ! » La nounou s'éloignait en chaloupant et se retourna une dernière fois pour envoyer un baiser de la main à Justin qui le suivait du regard.

«Tu veux du yaourt ? » Brian avait ouvert un pot, et entamait avec sa cuillère, le laitage nacré. Il fit glisser celle-ci dans la bouche de Justin, puis, lécha de sa langue, une goutte échappée sur son menton, et remonta jusque sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.

« Je t'interdis de mourir, jure-le ! »

« Je le jure »

« Bien... Tu sais que tu dois toujours m'obéir ? »

« Oui... Je sais... »

« Bien, enlève ton T shirt... » Le regard de Brian était brûlant de désir.

Oui... Les affaires reprenaient.


	10. Chapter 10

**Épisode 10 :**

« Appelle quand tu arrives. »

« J'appellerai tous les soirs et... Tous les matins. » Répondit Justin lové dans les bras de Brian.

« Éblouie-les, scotche-les, fais leur cracher leur fric, vends toutes tes toiles, sois le meilleur ! »

« Tu viens pour le vernissage ? »

« On verra... »

Brian ne changeait pas, il adorait garder le suspens de ses apparitions, ménageant toujours son effet il était ainsi, imprévisible.

Le taxi attendait dans la rue. Justin s'engouffra dedans.

« Bien, vous 2, tachez de vous tenir à carreau, j'exige discipline, respect des règles et obéissance »

déclara Brian aux jumeaux qui « discutaient » entre eux, autours d'un jeu de cubes.

« Hé ho ? On m'écoute ? Ça commence bien. »

« Cynthia, s'il te plaît, j'ai pas trop le choix là, Emmet joue aux Gaston Lenotre, Debbie roucoule avec son flic à Miami... Je suis coincé ! »

« Et Jennifer, elle n'est pas dispo ? »

« Elle bosse ! » Grimaça Brian qui tentait de mettre hors de la portée des enfants, ses stylos, son Blacberry, ses dossiers, son cappuccino...

« Ohhhhhh, regardez-moi ça... Les héritiers nous honorent de leur royale présence ! » Ted débarquait, un dossier dans la main.

« Tu les mets déjà au taff ? T'es dur »

« M'en parle pas Théodor, je dois m'organiser »

« Justin reste longtemps là bas ? » Ted prenait toujours grand soin de dire « Là bas » quand il évoquait les séjours de Justin à New York. Il savait le sujet sensible et s'apprêtait à passer des jours... Difficiles ! C'était donc dans son intérêt de savoir, combien de temps durerait l'absence du jeune homme.

« 2 semaines ! Allez, t'as pas des trucs à faire? Des chiffres à aligner ? Je te paie pour ça, non ? »

Et voilà... ça commençait fort !

On ne pouvait pas reprocher à Brian de ne pas assumer son rôle de père. Ouvrir un livret pour les enfants, s'assurer de leur couverture santé, faire les pré-inscriptions à la prestigieuse école St Joseph dans laquelle ils feraient leur entrée dans... 2 ans, tout cela était parfaitement dans ses cordes. Là où ça se gâtait sérieusement, c'était pour les repas, la chanson du soir, la recherche du doudou préféré d'Iris, et le délicat problème des chaussettes qui grattent de Noah. Là, il reconnaissait qu'il était totalement démuni, et ''débordé''. Mais fier et orgueilleux, il se refusait d'appeler Justin tous les ¼ d'heures...

« Noah, concentre toi, fais un effort, fiston.. qu'est-ce qu'elles ont ces chaussettes ? C'est les mêmes que celles que te met ton père, non ? »

Le petit garçon le regardait fixement, des larmes perlaient dans ses yeux verts...

« Me fais pas ça, s'il te plaît, aide moi... Ou alors, je te propose un truc. On va la jouer cool, pieds nus, yo man, et à la place, on met les gros chaussons en laine » Le deal accepté, c'était au tour d'Iris, pour un problème crucial : le lait à la vanille, c'est dégueu !

« Non, c'est pas dégueu, Iris, tous les matins, tu te le tapes sans rien dire avec Dad ! Alors, me la joue pas, jeune fille ! » La petite poupée tournait la tête délibérément.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce lait, trop chaud ? Même pas ! Dites donc vous 2, vous avez décidé de me les briser ? » La sonnerie du téléphone retentit...

« Ah, Justin, c'est toi... Non pas de problème, sauf que ta fille est anorexique et ton fils, exhibitionniste »

Le jeune homme souriait, imaginant Brian, dépassé par la routine qu'il ne contrôlait pas d'habitude. C'était son homme, il ne le changerait pas. Même Emmet connaissait tous les petits rituels de la vie quotidienne des jumeaux...

« Brian, tu peux pas te tromper, pour Noah, c'est la pile de chaussettes bleues, dans le tiroir de gauche, devant, et Iris, mets un tout petit peu de miel dans son lait et ça va le faire. »

Daphné était arrivée vers 20h, les enfants étaient déjà en pyjama, le coucher n'était plus qu'une question de minutes.

« Tu rentres tard ? »

« Sans doute oui, tu sais ce que c'est, une soirée spéciale ''Roi du Babylone...'' ça se termine pas à 23 h, ma belle » Répondit Brian en finissant de s'habiller.

La musique assourdissante, la foule, les corps en sueurs déchaînés sur les pistes... Le monde selon Brian.

« Bonsoir Patron » Le physio lui ouvrait la porte.

Justin n'avait pas voulu que Brian vende le club, ce sacrifice lui semblait inutile. Celui-ci passait 3 soirées par semaine, des apparitions de 2 heures, guère plus, pour sentir les vibrations du monde de la nuit sous ses pieds. Il avait juste accepté de confier la gérance, à Pitt Vargas, un robuste quadra, qui ne manquait pas d'idées pour faire vivre le lieu. Il suffisait à Brian de savoir, que c'était encore LUI, le boss de ce royaume !

Les postulants au titre de ''Sa majesté des folles'' avaient commencé leurs numéros aguicheurs. Brian accoudé au comptoir, regardait le spectacle. Il repensait à cette soirée où Justin l'avait si bien provoqué, qu'il avait été alors à un cheveu de faire exploser ses sentiments.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage... Justin lui manquait, il lui manquait à en crever, et pas seulement parce qu'il savait chanter « Somewhere over the rainbow » aux jumeaux sans que ceux-ci crient grâce ! S'il avait été là, il se serait plaqué contre son dos, aurait croisé ses mains sur son ventre, le forçant à rester collé à lui. Il lui aurait dévoré la nuque en signe de défi. Un défi à la meute en transe... « Je vous emmerde ! Je suis Brian Kinney, et le joli petit animal que je tiens est à moi. Bavez, rêvez, fantasmez... Fuck you ! »

Mais ce soir là, ses bras ne trouvaient pas l'étreinte qu'il cherchait...

« Je t'offre un verre ? » L'apollon body buildé lui faisait un sourire ravageur. Brian montra la bouteille de Bière qu'il tenait à la main, pour signifier qu'il n'avait besoin de rien.

« Autre chose peut-être ? » Dit l'autre en se rapprochant, lui faisant un geste sans équivoque en direction de la back room.

Brian le dos appuyé contre le mur noir de la salle plongée dans la pénombre, se laissait caresser le torse, sa chemise ouverte.

« Putain ce que t'es sexe... » S'exclamait le body buildé.

« Oui, oui, je sais » Répondait le boss du Babylone en regardant le plafond. Son portable résonna.

« Oui Justin, oui... Oh rien de spécial, la routine au Babylone, soirée ''Reine des folles'' ! » Tout en parlant, il dégagea fermement la main qui tentait d'explorer son entre jambe...

« Attend, je sors, je ne t'entends pas. Voilà, c'est mieux. Quoi ? Ah, super... Oui... Je vais rentrer, j'ai ma dose de ''Boum boum'' pour ce soir... Oui... Ok... Moi aussi »

Les mains crispées sur son volant, Brian ruminait. C'était qui ce Marcus Weller ? Marcus par-ci, Marcus par là... Encore une tafiole de critique d'art qui devait plus admirer la chûte de rein de Justin que ses toiles. Fuck !

En envoyant valser ses chaussures, sa veste et son T shirt, il pensait : « Demain première heure, faire réserver un billet A/R pour New York »

« Oh, tu es là Daphné ? » Brian s'arrêta net, avant de se retrouver complètement nu devant elle.

« Brian, tu te souviens ? J'étais venue garder les petits ! Tu rentres tôt ! »

« Oui, toujours la même chose là bas, les mêmes culs à baiser, les mêmes queues à sucer... Rien de neuf ! »

La jeune fille sourit « C'est ça, Mister Kinney, fais ton malin. Je commence à te connaître, me la joue pas » Pensa-telle mais elle quitta le loft doucement, quand le taxi que Brian lui avait commandé arriva.

« Cynthia, réserve-moi un billet pour New-york. Allez vendredi soir, retour, Lundi matin »

« OK boss, autre chose ? »

« Oui, trouve moi un hôtel pas dégueu ! »

Jennifer avait demandé si elle avait l'autorisation d'emmener les enfants à l'aqua park avec Tuck. Brian n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvaient bien être des « Mouflettes ». Elle avait rit, elle s'en chargerait.

« Allez, Brian, ne t'en fait pas, file à New York, embrasse Justin pour moi, dis-lui que j''aurais aimé être à son vernissage, mais que mon devoir de grand-mère m'en empêche » Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« Merci Jennifer. »

L'adresse de son hôtel annoncée au chauffeur, Brian s'autorisa à souffler 2 secondes dans le taxi jaune. Il avait juste le temps de se changer avant d'aller à la galerie. Justin avait déjà passé son coup de phone du soir et Brian n'avait rien dit sur le lieu dans lequel il se trouvait, ni ce qu'il faisait. La surprise serait... Totale !

Un pantalon noir, un T shirt blanc, sa veste en cuir... Voilà ! Il était temps d'aller investir ce haut lieu de branchitude suffisante « La Galerie Ellie Goldenberg. »

Son nom était bien sur la liste des invités, signe que Justin, n'avait pas perdu espoir de le voir.

« Brian Kinney »

« Oui, en effet, Monsieur... Bonne soirée » Dit le réceptionniste.

Une ambiance feutrée d'un public de gens « Entre soi », intellectuels bon teint New Yorkais, discutaient un verre à la main : art, concepts, écoles. Tel un fauve cherchant sa proie, le regard aiguisé de Brian balayait la salle, quand soudain... Il repéra sa cible.


	11. Chapter 11

**Épisode 11 :**

Justin était là, entouré d'un essaim de courtisans au regard mielleux. Il ne voyait de lui, que le halo pâle de sa blondeur diaphane et sa main, légèrement recroquevillée dans sa paume ( signe d'énervement certain ). Brian saisit par derrière cette main qu'il déplia sur le torse du jeune homme, embrassa le creux de son cou en murmurant « L'artiste est à vendre ? J'achète »

Justin se retourna brusquement, entoura de ses bras le visage de Brian et l'embrassa longuement...

« Tu es venu... Je le savais. »

« Hum... Talentueux ET présomptueux... Bravo jeune homme. » Le petit attroupement qui entourait l'artiste, restait muet.

« Je vous présente Brian Kinney » Dit-il dans un sourire.

« Le mari ! » Précisa Brian avec un regard de défi vers l'homme qu'il avait immédiatement identifié comme étant le « Fameux » Marcus Weller... Une espèce de vieux libidineux, la cinquantaine, affable, vicelard. Certes pas dangereux, mais... Énervant !

« Oh... Monsieur Kinney, c'est donc vous. » Ajouta Marcus dans un rictus qui se voulait ''Amical''.

Brian tenait toujours Justin fermement emprisonné dans ses bras, ce qui commençait à gêner celui-ci.

« Excusez-nous un instant » Il entraîna son homme dans un coin plus tranquille de la galerie.

« Heyy qu'est-ce qui te prend brusquement... Mon « Mari » ? » Interrogeait le jeune homme.

« C'est pas ce que je suis sensé être ? Tu te souviens, un mec en noir qui t'as posé la question, fallait répondre oui ou non, tout ça... Signer en bas d'une page et se goinfrer de petits fours ? Ça te dit rien, ou ça te reviens ? » Répondit Brian dans une mimique comique.

« Ça me revient. » Répondit Justin en l'embrassant de nouveau.

« Je suis trop content que tu sois là... Tu restes combien de temps ? »

« 2 jours et 3 nuits. Tu en as encore pour longtemps à te faire pincer les fesses par les vieux messieurs ? »

« Brian, c'est du relationnel, du business, si tu préfères. » Sourit Justin.

« Mmm... Va vendre ton art mon ange... Pas ton cul... » Répondit celui-ci sur un ton menaçant.

« Encore une petite heure, et on s'éclipse, promis... » Encore un baiser, puis un autre. Justin laissa Brian devant le buffet.

Absorbé par la contemplation du fameux triptyque dont il avait vu la naissance à l'atelier, Brian ne vit pas approcher l'homme…

« Vous êtes Brian Kinney ? »

« Oui. On se connaît ? » Répondit celui-ci en jetant un rapide coup d'œil sur son interlocuteur.

« Oui et non... J'étais à l'agence de Pub dans laquelle vous avez postulé il y a quelques temps. Je suis Peter Norton. »

Brian lui serra la main.

« Nous recrutons des créatifs en ce moment, passez nous voir, votre profil nous intéresse. »

« Dommage ! Trop tard j'ai monté ma boite, il y a 2 ans. Passez me voir un jour, votre profil m'intéresse aussi » Déclara Brian d'un ton moqueur.

« On ne sait jamais, gardez ma carte » Répondit l'autre.

« Il te voulait quoi celui là ? » Justin saisit la carte dans la main de Brian.

« Baiser dans les chiottes. J'ai dit que j'étais surbooké, mais que je retenais la proposition... »

« Fais le malin. Allez, on y va... »

« Allez, montre-moi les nuits New-yorkaises » Lança Brian.

« Je les connais pas. »

« Menteur ! »

« Si, je t'assure, je bosse comme un dingue ici, pas le temps de m'amuser. »

« Et bien... On va arranger ça tout de suite, Honey... » Répondit Brian.

« Brian, où sont les jumeaux ? »

« Chez ta mère. Lundi matin, Emmet les récupère. »

« Ils me manquent trop. »

« Et pas moi ? » Rétorqua Brian.

« Toi ? Tu peux pas me manquer... Tu es tout le temps avec moi... » Répondit le jeune homme.

« Ohhhhhhh, comme c'est romantique » Brian feignait le sarcasme, mais une petite lueur brillait dans ses yeux. Cette lumière qui voulait dire que oui, il contrôlait toujours la situation, qu'il était toujours le seul et unique maître de ce cœur, de ce corps. Le mariage, la paternité, les responsabilités n'y changeaient rien. Il touchait du doigt la réussite dont il était le plus fier. Il était resté Brian Kinney, le mec le plus bandant de Pittsburgh, animal sauvage et imprévisible, roi des nuits chaudes de Liberty avenue. Il n'avait pas renié ce qu'il était, ni ses principes, ni sa vie. Il y avait simplement ajouté l'état de grâce permanent dans lequel le plongeait son ange. Brian avait 34 ans, il était à couper le souffle, fort de son pouvoir de séduction, il savait qu'il n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts, pour avoir qui il voulait, quand il voulait, et cette certitude à elle seule, le comblait !

Ce club de greenwich village était bondé, le phisio fit tout de même entrer le couple, un grand brun ténébreux, un petit blond angélique, c'était bon pour l'image de la boite.

« Bonne soirée messieurs »

A l'intérieur, la moyenne d'âge devait être de 30 ans, et il y avait quelques très jeunes garçons aussi... Tout le monde était torse nu et dansait une sorte de Madisson alignés sur plusieurs files.

Brian et Justin rejoignirent la piste, au moment où la musique changeait de rythme, Chiquita, de Abba résonnait. Le torse de Justin, se colla à celui de Brian. Il lui fit passer son T shirt blanc par dessus la tête, celui-ci en fit de même.

« On va pas les retrouver en sortant, on est pas au Babylone ici, personne nous connaît » Déclara le jeune homme en riant alors que les vêtements tombaient sur le sol.

Peu importait, ils dansaient, si serrés qu'un fil n'aurait pas pu se glisser entre eux, les mains de Brian plaquées sur la chûte de reins de Justin, et les bras de celui-ci enroulés autour de son cou. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux intensément. Le couple commençait à intriguer les habitués. Qui étaient ces 2 bombasses ? D'où venaient-ils ? Y avait-il moyen ?

Brian faisait parler de lui. Comme une traînée de poudre, la nouvelle se répandait, comme quoi, il y avait un fauve énigmatique et magnétique qui était entré dans l'arène. Les rois du lieu avait jugé l'homme potentiellement dangereux, capable de leur rafler sous le nez, les meilleurs coups. Les autres, se disaient qu'ils auraient bien donné un rein pour faire partie de sa liste. Quant à Justin, il attirait les regards des amateurs de chair fraîche, fascinés par sa peau de blond, son sourire d'ange et son cul à damner tous les saints. Dieu que ce gosse bougeait bien, s'il faisait le reste aussi bien, c'était prometteur.

« Tu crois qu'ils ont un salon de lecture ici ? » Ironisa Brian.

« Non, mais un fumoir, sûrement, pour les amateurs de gros cigares » Répliqua Justin en lui prenant la main.

La back room n'était jamais l'endroit le plus difficile à trouver dans une boite gay, il suffisait de suivre...

« Brian... On a un problème »

« Lequel ? Tu bandes pas ? » Rétorqua Brian.

« Tu as des capotes ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? Tu as l'intention de te lancer dans le gang bang ? »

« Regarde le panneau »

A l'entrée de la back room, une petite pancarte était affichée « Bareback forbidden »

Et meeeeerde... Distributeur, vite...

Brian avait oublié, le genre de détail qu'il n'aurait jamais oublié 2 ans auparavant.

Appuyé le long d'une colonne de marbre gris, Justin se laissait déboutonner, encourageant son homme par des baisers profonds qui l'excitaient d'avantage. Brian s'activait à présent, sa bouche engouffrant le sexe de sunshine qui gémissait doucement, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Quelques mateurs esseulés admiraient le spectacle en se contentant. Un homme plus audacieux que les autres, approcha de Justin, passa sa main sur son épaule et descendit sur son téton gauche. Brian enleva sa main d'un geste sec... L'homme s'éloigna.  
>Brian se releva.<p>

« Retourne-toi » Dit-il dans un murmure rauque. Puis, il déchira le petit emballage bleu sur lequel était écrit « have a good time » Les mains de Brian maintenaient celles de Justin emprisonnées entre ses doigts. Ils faisait rouler leurs 2 alliances mélangées dans un cliquetis métallique. Leur étreinte fut violente, longue et intense. Pendant que Brian s'activait sur la croupe pâle de son blond, un homme tenta une nouvelle approche, très ''Explicite''... Brian exhiba leurs 2 annulaires ornés de leurs anneaux, qu'il fit suivre d'une message encore plus clair... Un magnifique doigt d'honneur ! Libérés de tout importun, ils conclurent leurs ébats dans un râle commun, un applaudissement accompagnant leurs dernier coup de rein... Ils sourirent...

« Bien le bonjour de Pittsburgh » Lança Brian en entraînant Justin vers le vestiaire pour y récupérer leurs vestes.

Dehors, la légère brise les saisit, « Ferme, tu es en nage, tu vas attraper froid » Dit Brian en zippant le blouson blanc enfilé à même la peau de Justin.

« À la semaine prochaine. Appelle-moi pour me confirmer ton numéro de vol, je viendrai te chercher. » Brian rangeait son sac de voyage à l'arrière du taxi.

« Brian... Je t'aime... »

L'homme sourit en lui faisant un signe de la main, et le taxi s'éloigna.

« Pan cakes party, chez Debbie ! » Un SMS d'Emmet daté de 9h le prévenait qu'il ne trouverait pas les jumeaux au loft.

Un coup de fil au bureau pour traiter des urgences, et prévenir que le brain storming se tiendrait à 14 h, et Brian débarquait au Liberty Dinner.

« Hey ! Debbie, c'est déjà fini les palmiers ? »

« Trésor, je ne suis pas Paris Hilton et Karl est un modeste fonctionnaire de police... Une semaine, c'est déjà le Paradis. » Répliqua la matrone.

«Hey heyyyy, nous sommes là ! » Emmet agitait sa main. Iris et Noah, installés dans des chaises pour bébés ( rapportés d'un dépôt vente par Debbie, le matériel de puériculture n'étant pas franchement dans le style des lieux ! ), goûtaient dans un joyeuse campagne de tests comparatifs, aux joies du barbouillage de bouille : choco, sirop d'érable... Toute approche se serait conclue par un franc carnage sur la chemise immaculée de Brian.

« Emmet, tu veux les rendre obèse ou quoi ? File-moi les lingettes »

Les petits, amusés, regardaient leur père se débattre avec les petits linges, qu'il n'arrivait pas à sortir du gros pot.

« Aie, mais qu'est-ce-que c'est que cette merde ? » Hurla Brian qui avait trouvé moyen de se coincer un doigt dans l'orifice de sortie des lingettes...

« Mon Dieu, mes pauvre chéris, votre père est un cas d'école » Emmet sortit Brian de cette mauvaise passe, ne pouvant s'empêcher de faire la seule réflexion qui lui traversa l'esprit.

« Mon pauvre Brian, je croyais que pour ce qui était de te sortir les doigts d'un trou, tu étais un expert. »

« Très drôle, Emmet... Vraiment. »

Les enfants enfin présentables, Brian pu embrasser leurs petits nez tout propres.

« Dad va bientôt rentrer, et si vous êtes assez sages, il va vous rapporter une surprise »

« Dad » Répéta Iris tandis que Noah essayait d'attraper la cravate de son père...

« Noah, arrête... Papa a besoin de sa cravate... Stoooooooop »

« Tu as raison mon cœur, elle est moche la cravate de papa » S'esclaffait Emmet en regardant se débattre Brian.

Michael fit son entrée à ce moment là, embrassa sa mère, et se dirigea vers les 2 hommes occupés à empêcher les enfants de vider le présentoir de serviettes en papier.

« Bonjour les mecs »

« Tiens ! Voici notre desperate house wife ! Salut Mickey, tu es prêt pour la sortie de la semaine ? T'as découpé tes bons d'achat pour aller au supermarché ? »

« Brian, tout le monde ne peut pas avoir ta vie trépidante, et puis, tu peux toujours faire le fier, tu es père de famille aussi toi, et quoique tu dises, ça change la vie » Répliqua Michael d'un air doctoral.

« Oui, mais moi, ça m'empêche pas de baiser »

Emmet fit mine de boucher les oreilles des enfants.

« Mais qu'est-ce-que tu crois ? Nous non plus, tu n'es pas le seul à t'éclater ! » Lança Michael, vexé.

« Mmm, j'imagine. Le samedi soir, après le Larry King show, ça doit être d'un torride... »

« Tu fais chier, Brian... » Michael repartit avec son sac de Donuts commandés.

« Brian, lâche-le un peu » Se récria Emmet.

« Oh ça va, s'il prenait pas non plus ses airs de ménagère ménopausée. Ça l'arrange pas, le petit Mickey, sa vie de femme honnête, crois-moi... Emmet, ne te marie jamais ! » Répliqua Brian.

« Hé bien jeune demoiselle, on ne veut pas dormir ce soir ? Regarde ton frère, il est tout calme, tranquille. Qu'est ce que tu as ? » Brian tenait contre son torse nu, la petite fille, yeux grands ouverts, qui jouait avec le bracelet en coquillage de son père. « Pa... »

« Essaie pas de m'attendrir, c'est l'heure, mademoiselle... Ce n'est pas négociable ! »

Cependant, après 3 tentatives infructueuses pour la reposer dans son lit, la négociation avait abouti.

Iris, assise dans les bras de son père, feuilletait avec lui, le magasine « Com business », une revue pro de publicitaires.

« Me dis pas que ça te passionne, y a même pas d'images, ah, si tiens, regarde, la photo de l'horrible GW Bush. Si tu ne vas pas te coucher, il va sortir du magasine, te faire les gros yeux et envoyer tes papas en Alaska ! » La petite fille tombait de sommeil à présent, la recoucher, fut plus facile qu'il ne l'aurait cru... Sauf que, Noah debout dans la cage de son lit, tendait les bras vers Brian. « Pa ! »

Et meeeeeerde.

« Dis donc toi, tu vas pas t'y mettre ? Réveille pas ta sœur... Chuuuuut qu'est-ce qu'il y a hein ? Tu veux un bib ? »

« Dad... » Non, Daddy n'était pas encore rentré, bientôt... Oui Brian tenait Noah du bout de son doigt, le petit avançait quelques pas hésitants, concentré, sur sa marche.

« T'as pas du tout envie de dormir, toi. C'est un vrai collectif ce soir... » Soupira Brian.

« Allez, on va s'en jeter un avant de se mettre au paddock, ok ? » Brian sortait le pack de lait du frigo, préparait le biberon et se sortait un coca light.

« À la tienne fiston ! » Le petit avait attrapé son biberon, tétait en fermant les yeux, calé dans le canapé.

« On appelle Daddy ? Allez... »

« Pas encore couchés ? » La voix de Justin semblait fatiguée, elle aussi.

« Non, TON fils me prend pour un open bar, on se fait une petite bière entre mecs... » répondit Brian.

« Iris dort ? »

« Les filles, ça tient pas le coup, après 3 tequilla sunrise, elle a roulé sous la table, elle ronfle, là... Tu l'entends pas ? » Déclara Brian tout en retirant le biberon des mains de Noah qui piquait du nez à présent.

Justin riait. Il imaginait son homme, seul, avec leurs enfants, cette image l'attendrissait... Brian Papa à plein temps. Si le cruel destin ne l'avait pas amené là aujourd'hui, le jeune homme ne l'aurait jamais cru possible. Bien sûr, il avait observé Brian quand il était avec Guss, il avait deviné, sous cet aspect bourru, du mec détaché, un vrai père attentif. Mais depuis la naissance des jumeaux, l'attitude de celui-ci ne cessait de le surprendre.

« Oh, j'ai mon numéro de vol. Je serai là samedi à 10 h, tu viens me chercher ? »

« Ok... Bonne nuit mon ange à demain... »

« Bonne nuit Brian, embrasse les petits pour moi... »

Brian raccrocha, puis embrassa la joue de Noah, et le prit dans ses bras pour le coucher. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il commençait à peser la mort. Ensuite il l'allongea dans son lit puis embrassa Iris à son tour.


	12. Chapter 12

**Épisode 12 :**

« Oh oh... Iris, Noah... On reste là ! » Implorait Brian, assis sur la banquette en skaï de la salle d'attente. Les jumeaux s'impatientaient, escaladaient le dossier, tentaient une extermination massive des magazines posés sur la table basse devant eux...

« Comme ils sont mignons ! » S'exclama une jeune femme. Brian esquissa un sourire crispé. Non, là, à ce moment précis, ils n'étaient pas ''Mignons'', ils étaient... Casse couilles.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout votre père ? » Maugréait-t-il.

« Oh, vous n'êtes pas le papa ? » Demanda la jeune femme.

« Si si... J'ai gagné à la loterie, 2 pour le prix d'un ! » Répondit-il.

« Mais... » Son interlocutrice avait l'air perplexe.

« Oh. En fait, j'ai mis en cloque leur père, ça a marché du tonnerre ! La nature est généreuse, non ? »

Décidément, la provocation était bien le sport favori de Brian. Il lassa là la pauvre fille interloquée, embarqua les jumeaux, un dans chaque bras.

« Arrêtez de gesticuler comme des asticots, ou je vous laisse au vilain policier, regardez comme il est laid. » Les enfants riaient, quoiqu'il puisse dire, ils riaient toujours.

Les petits marchaient d'un pas plus assuré à présent, et la vie quotidienne tournait au sport de haut niveau. Surveiller les chûtes, les objets dangereux, les multiples risques potentiels qui jalonnaient le loft High tech de Brian. Il n'était pas du tout préparé à ça, et le retour de Justin était attendu comme celui du Messie, Brian le reconnaissait, en son for intérieur... !

« Oh, mes bébés... » Justin accroupi en ouvrant les bras. les 2 petits trottinèrent jusqu'à lui.

« Mon Dieu, quels progrès en 2 semaines ! »

« À qui le dis-tu ! » S'exclama Brian, d'un air... Èpuisé.

« Bonjour toi » Justin s'accrocha à son cou pour un baiser doux et léger. Iris lui tirait la manche, réclamant elle aussi, un minimum d'attention tandis que Noah profitait du moment, pour tenter une évasion, vers le portique du passage de sécurité !

« Non de Dieu... Noah ! » Cria Brian en courant pour intercepter le fugitif !

« Alors, content de ton expo ? » La voiture roulait à présent vers le centre ville.

« J'ai vendu toutes mes toiles, même le triptyque ! 10 000 $ » S'exclama Justin.

« Ah. Tu l'as vendu ? » Le jeune homme tourna sa tête vers le conducteur.

« Brian ? Ohh, il fallait me le dire, je ne l'aurais pas exposée.. Tu l'aimais tant que ça ? »

« Pas grave... Tu en peindras un autre, encore plus... » Justin posa sa main sur sa cuisse...

Le loft... 23h... épuisé, Justin à peine sorti de la douche, profitait du calme, du silence de cette nuit, heureux de retrouver enfin leur lit. Brian s'approcha de lui, passa la main dans ses cheveux.

« Trop fatigué ? »

« Jamais ! » Répondit le jeune homme dans un sourire.

« Alors, Honey, je propose, une partie d'échecs ? Une relecture de Proust ? Une rétrospective de l'œuvre de Bergman au ciné club ? » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Justin l'attirait déjà sur lui, dans un baiser intense. Les vêtements de Brian volèrent dans la chambre...

« Pa ! Pa ! »...

Et meeeeeeeeeeeeeerde !

« C'est ton fils, ça » Déclara Brian.

« Oui, mais il a dit « Pa », pas « Dad »... C'est toi qu'il appelle » Répliqua Justin dans un sourire de compassion. « Allez va-y »

« Hey... Fiston.. Règle numéro un, retiens bien ça... On en reparle dans 15 ans : ne jamais interférer dans la vie sexuelle de papa... Sinon, papa devient de très mauvaise humeur, papa ne donne pas d'argent de poche, papa ne filera pas ses clefs de voiture pour le bal de promo, et t'enverra même à l'école militaire. Tu m'écoutes ? Je sais, pour l'instant, c'est pas ton problème, mais ça va vite le devenir... Un de ces jours, tu vas te rendre compte qu'on peut s'amuser avec autre chose que des cubes en plastique fluo, et là, moi, je viendrai pas casser l'ambiance en braillant... Alors, s'il te plaît, au nom de la solidarité masculine, laisse papa s'amuser avec Daddy... »

Le petit garçon, avait posé la main sur le sein de Brian et commençais à le pincer, absorbé par le contact de ses doigts sur ce truc dur.

« Oh oh, jeune homme ! Doucement, qu'est-ce-que c'est que ces manières ? Ça, c'est Daddy qui s'en occupe, pas toi ! » Brian fronçait les sourcils en éloignant la main de son fils de son torse.

« Justin, ton fils est précoce ! »

« Hey, Noah, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Justin avait enfilé un pantalon, pris son fils dans ses bras.

« Dad dad... »

« Alors, juste un lait tiède, avec de la fleur d'oranger, et on dort.. » La voix douce du jeune homme calmait l'enfant, qui à présent, suivait la manœuvre de la préparation dans les bras de son père.

Brian observait la scène, une image furtive, comme un flash traversa son esprit. Un groupe crachant sa haine le soir de la veillée après l'attentat, le bruit de la batte de base ball sur le crâne de Justin... Anna inerte sur le sol froid de son cabinet... Il ferma les yeux...

« Tout de même, vous devriez penser à déménager, le loft n'est pas adapté à de jeunes enfants »

Michael, entama sa litanie préférée, au Liberty dinner.

« C'est vrai, il n'ont même pas de chambre, ce n'est pas sain ! »

« Comment ça, ce n'est pas sain ? Je ne fume plus , je n'organise plus de partouze, c'est quoi le problème, Mickey ? Tu veux que j'achète un pavillon de banlieue, avec des jolis petits rideaux à fleurs, et des géraniums de jardinières ? »

Brian mordait le lobe de l'oreille de Justin, qui tentait de se retenir de rire. Cette conversation récurrente avec Michael depuis des mois, tournait toujours à l'affrontement de 2 conceptions radicalement différentes de la vie.

Michael, toujours dans son trip ''bonne bourgeoisie de banlieue'', tentait de convaincre son ami de ''rentrer dans le rang''.

Justin reconnaissait qu'il fut un temps où il avait été attiré par cette idée. Mais aujourd'hui, marié, père de 2 jeunes enfants, il remerciait Brian d'avoir maintenu ce vent de folie et de liberté, qui faisait tout le charme de la vie avec lui. Jouer à Ken et Barbie ne l'ntéressait plus. Il voulait son homme, peu importait où, ni comment. Et puis, lui aussi, était très attaché au loft, tant de souvenirs, leur première nuit, les longues semaines passées à veiller Brian malade... Tout cela faisait parti de leur vie.

C'est vrai, les enfants n'avaient pas de chambre, on avait aménagé un angle de l'open space, avec leurs 2 lits à barreau, installé un immense paravent désign, un grand tapis de jeu qu'on roulait dans un coin quand ils dormaient. Le loft de Brian avait gardé cet aspect ''garçonnière'' qui plaisait tant à Justin. Leur amour en avait imprégné les murs.

La conversation s'arrêta quand les plats commandés arrivèrent. Brian embrassait Justin à perdre le souffle.

« Et puis enfin ça suffit... Vous n'avez pas 15 ans. Vous donner en spectacle ainsi c'est... »

« C'est quoi mon petit Mickey ? Dégoutant ? Dis donc, ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas baisé avec Herr Professor ? »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » Rétorqua Michael, renfrogné.

« Parce que, mon petit Mickey, tu m'as tout l'air d'être une ménagère frustrée, ou alors, si tu n'aimes plus ça, n'en dégoûte pas les autres » Poursuivit Brian en passant sa main sous le T shirt de Justin...

« Hey, les amoureux, retenez-vous 5 minutes, voilà vos œufs brouillés » S'exclama Debbie en posant les assiettes.

Un peu plus tard, alors que Michael était resté seul au comptoir et sirotait son café, sa mère s'approcha de lui.

« C'est quoi ton problème avec Brian ? »

« Rien ! Mais... »

« Mais quoi Michael ? Ne me dis pas qu'au bout de toutes ces années, tu es encore jaloux. »

Son fils baissait la tête silencieux..

« Si ? C'est ça ? Oh, Michael, mon chéri, enfin voyons. Tu es marié toi aussi à présent, tu es heureux, Hunter est rentré à la maison, Ben est adorable. Pourquoi Brian te préoccupe tant ? Laisse-le vivre sa vie comme il l'entend. Brian reste Brian, il rend Sunshine très heureux, je trouve que c'est un très bon père, ils ont traversé tant d'épreuves ensemble, ils méritent ce qu'ils vivent, leur amour irradie. Tu devrais te réjouir, au lieu de jouer les pères la pudeur. Ça ne te va pas du tout. »

« Brian se comporte toujours comme un ado. » Répondit celui-ci.

« Et ? En quoi ça te dérange ? Ça ne l'empêche pas de prendre ses responsabilités, d'élever ses enfants et de combler son petit ange. Alors, accepte ça, et vite, Michael, sinon, tu vas le perdre ! »

Michael n'y pouvait rien. La vérité c'est que depuis toujours, il rêvait d'être Brian et qu'il ne l'était pas. Le départ de Jenny Rebecca pour le Canada avec les filles, avait été douloureux. La naissance des jumeaux de Brian avait provoqué chez lui, un regain de jalousie qu'il maîtrisait avec difficulté.

La petite bande en extase devant ces 2 merveilles, Emmet qui jouait à super Nanie, tout cela ne faisait qu'accentuer la cruauté de l'absence. Et puis... Et puis, Brian et Justin, roucoulant comme au premier jour, se roulant des pelles au bout de tant d'années, ça le rendait aigri. Aigri parce que son couple à lui avait pris une vitesse de croisière calme, sereine, sans surprises, routinière, et qu'il s'avouait en secret, que si effectivement il avait aspiré à cette vie au début, aujourd'hui, quelque chose qui ressemblait à l'ennui, commençait à envahir sa jolie petite maison aux bow Windows bleus. Il aurait voulu que Brian rentre dans le rang, soit lui aussi vaincu par le poids de la routine, devienne sage, ça l'aurait rassuré. Mais Brian embarquait à l'improviste Justin pour des séjours à Ibiza, des virées en bolide, des expériences excitantes dans des endroits troubles, dont Michael ignorait les secrets. Brian réussissait ce petit miracle de faire de la vie avec Sunshine, une aventure imprévisible, et terriblement bandante. Michael enviait Justin...

Jennifer avait encaissé le verdict du procès de son ex mari avec amertume... 8 ans de prison, l'accident avait été retenu.

« Mort sans intention de la donner » Si tout allait bien, il sortirait d'ici 4 ans. L'homophobie n'avait pas été évoquée comme circonstance aggravante. Anna n'étant pas lesbienne, l'avocat avait plaidé l'accident au cours d'une dispute. Mais si l'homosexualité des pères n'avait pas été retenue comme mobile de cette altercation, en revanche, elle avait fortement indisposé les jurés qui avaient alors trouvé des circonstances atténuantes au meurtrier de la jeune femme. Après le simulacre de procès de Chris Hobbs, ce nouvel affront était la goutte d'eau.

Elle regardait les enfants jouer dans le jardin, à 2 pas des cendres de leur mère. Le rosier était en fleurs exhalant un parfum doux. Noah, sidérante petite réplique de Justin, sa bouche ourlée, sa peau lumineuse et sa blondeur d'ange, la façon minutieuse qu'il avait de ranger ses gros legos, son air d'enfant rêveur... Iris, au charisme enjôleur caractère fortement affirmé, intrépide, curieuse de tout. Tous 2 affichaient le regard lagon d'Anna, cette façon de se gratter le bout du nez avec le dos de leur phalange quand quelque chose les intriguait.

« Mes pauvres chéris, comment pourrons-nous vous dire, ce qui est arrivé à votre maman, ce qu'est votre grand père ? » Elle prit chacun par une main les jumeaux, et les entraîna vers la cuisine.

« On va faire des muffins ! A la vanille ! »

« Chéri, ton père a demandé un parloir pour toi, et pour Moly » Avança Jennifer timidement.

« Je sais, j'ai reçu la lettre de son avocat. Qu'il aille se faire foutre ! »

« C'est sûrement ce qui va lui arriver au pénitencier » Ajouta Brian avant de s'excuser auprès de Jennifer.

« Ne t'excuse pas, Brian, pas après ce qu'il vous a fait. Qu'il aille au diable, je ne sais pas ce qu'il attend de Justin, mais effectivement. Qu'il aille se faire foutre » Répondit-elle dans une rage à peine contenue.

« Et puis après tout, non. Je vais l'accepter, ce parloir, il veut me voir ? Ok, il va me voir. »

Brian tenait Justin dans ses bras, torse contre dos, position familière qu'il aimait prendre quand il fallait contrôler les émotions de Sunshine.

« Tu n'as pas à t'imposer ça, mon ange. » Dit-il.

« Si... Pour Anna, pour les enfants, pour toi... »

Chez Debbie... 19h...

Emmet épluchait une pêche, puis découpait les quartiers dans un bol en plastique bleu. Les jumeaux surveillaient l'opération en ouvrant la bouche à chaque fois qu'un quartier juteux tombait dans le récipient.

« 2 minutes, les gremlins, tata Emmet a bientôt fini. Debbie ? C'est normal qu'ils aient toujours faim comme ça ? »

« Emmet, ils ont 14 mois, ils prennent bien 2 centimètres par mois en ce moment, débordent d'énergie, apprennent la propreté, commencent à nous tenir la conversation. Tu crois quoi ? Que ça se fait en avalant des slim fast ? »

Emmet sourit aux enfants. Son petit fan club lui lançait des « Em, em, ma, ba ba … »

« Oh... Ils ont dit Emmet, vous avez entendu ? »

« Non Emmet, ils ont dit tata » Ricanait Brian en essayant de piquer un morceau de fruit dans le bol des petits, qui attaquaient à la cuillère avec avidité et maladresse.

« Au fait, j'ai revu Drew » Lacha Emmet.

« Drew Boyd ? Monsieur ''en plein dans le mille ?'' » Répondit Brian.

« ... »

« Et alors ? »

« Alors, il m'a invité à aller voir un de ses matchs samedi soir. »

« Tu vas y aller ? »

« Bien sûr qu'il va y aller, hein trésor ? » Intervint Debbie d'un air menaçant.

« Putain Emmet, tourne la page, on fait pas du neuf avec du vieux, ça va mal finir cette histoire. » Déclara Brian.

« L'écoute pas chéri, va-y, qu'est-ce-que ça te coûte ? » Lança la matrone.

Justin arrivait à temps, avant que les petits ne soient expédiés à l'étage, dans son ancienne chambre où Debbie avait aménagé une nursery de fortune.

« Ils sont baignés ? »

« Oui, baignés, et nourris, trésor. » Répondit Emmet dans un grand sourire.

Justin essuyait les bouches maculées de fruits.

« Dad... Boum, boum » Tentait d'expliquer Iris au jeune homme.

« Quoi boum ? Tu est tombée ? Tu es tombée aujourd'hui ? »

« Boum » Répétait la petite en montrant l'entrée ! Justin se retourna cherchant à comprendre ce que voulait lui dire Iris avec insistance et détermination ''Boum''. Son petit doigt tendu vers la porte.

Alors, il aperçut son sac à croquis, jeté dans la précipitation sur la sellette de l'entrée, et qui était tombé par terre, étalant ses fusains et crayons sur le sol.

« Oh... Merci mon cœur, je vais les ramasser... » Il embrassa la petite main tendue. Rien décidément n'échappait à Iris.

Les 2 hommes montèrent coucher les jumeaux.

Jumeaux... Tout le monde les avait instantanément appelés ainsi, même si biologiquement, ils n'étaient que demi frère et sœur. L'habitude était installée. Et si effectivement, il ne pouvait exister 2 enfants plus différents l'un de l'autre, un lien invisible les unissait d'une manière fulgurante. Leur façon de se tenir instinctivement la main, comme pour se rassurer, de se tendre des objets, de s'endormir l'un contre l'autre, ces 2 là étaient partis pour une très longue relation fusionnelle, cela sautait aux yeux de tous.

« I wish, I wish, my baby was born,

and sitting on, his papa's knees..

and me poor girl... »

Cette vieille chanson du sud avait le don d'hypnotiser les enfants. Justin n'eut pas le temps de la terminer, les yeux clos, ils étaient déjà ailleurs, dans leur monde.

« Guss te manque ? » Murmura Justin.

Brian avait posé ses mains sur les dos des enfants.

« Viens, on laisse la porte ouverte. » Ses yeux brillaient d'une sourde mélancolie.

Ben et Michael venaient d'arriver enfin, on pouvait passer à table.

« Hunter n'est pas là ? » Demanda Debbie.

« Non, il avait un exposé à préparer avec un copain »

« Ahhhh, les exposés... L'alibi tient toujours on dirait. Je me souviens d'un de mes exposés, Jack Paolini. Il avait un cul... Un cul ! » S'exclama Brian.

« Mieux que le mien ? » L'interpella Justin en allant chercher l'eau dans la cuisine.

Brian esquissa un large sourire se dévissant la tête pour regarder partir le jeune homme qui exagérait légèrement le chaloupé de ses hanches.

« Mon ange, aucun n'égale le tien... »

Michael leva les yeux au ciel...


	13. Chapter 13

**Épisode 13 :**

« Bon, je suis prêt » Pantalon de treillis, T shirt moulant, sans même s'en rendre compte, Justin avait retrouvé sa tenue de combat des Brigades Roses. Brian ne pu s'empêcher une réflexion.

« C'est juste un parloir, pas une campagne militaire » Le regard butté et sombre, le jeune homme ne releva pas.

Le pénitencier fédéral de l'état de Pennsylvanie, perdu au milieu d'une campagne boisée, imposait ses hauts murs au paysage bucolique. Les lourdes portes, le contrôle à l'entrée, le bruits des clefs et verrous... L'atmosphère était oppressante. Justin se sentait mal, mais faire demi tour ? Pas question.

La salle se voulait accueillante, un distributeur de boissons, des tables de couleur pastel.

Son père était déjà installé quand il se présenta à l'entrée. Un gardien lui ouvrit la porte

« Allez-y monsieur. »

Pantalon et chemise grise, le matricule MX08551 se leva aussitôt. La réalité explosa au visage du jeune homme, son père était en prison pour meurtre, le meurtre d'Anna, la mère de ses enfants. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?

Silencieux, il s'approcha de la table, prit une chaise pour s'asseoir.

« Justin, je suis si heureux de te voir, comment vas-tu ? Comment va... Comment VONT les enfants ? »

Cette légère hésitation de son père fit comprendre au jeune homme que sont état d'esprit n'avait pas changé, il considérait toujours Noah comme son seul et unique petit enfant, et l'homme se forçait à essayer de se montrer sous un meilleur jour. Qu'attendait-il de lui ?

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Pourquoi as-tu demandé un parloir ? Je suis toujours ton sale PD de fils, je baise toujours avec Brian, et nos enfants sont les fruits d'une abomination de Satan. C'est bien ça le concept, monsieur Taylor ? » Le ton de Justin était étonnamment calme, seul l'éclair qui passait dans ses yeux, témoignait que sa colère n'avait jamais désarmé.

« Justin, s'il te plaît, écoute moi... Je t'ai demandé de venir pour une seule chose. Je veux te demander pardon, c'était un accident, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de faire du mal à cette femme... »

« Anna... Elle s'appelait Anna » La voix de Justin était de plus en plus sourde.

« Anna oui bien sûr. J'y pense tous les jours tu sais... »

« Ah oui ? Remarque c'est vrai, tous les matins en te levant, tu dois te dire que c'est Á CAUSE d'elle que tu es là » Répondait Justin amèrement.

« Non mon fils. Tous les matins en me levant, je me dis que j'ai enlevé une mère à ses enfants. »

L'homme avait l'air sincère. Pas suffisant cependant pour attendrir, celui qui refuserait désormais, de l'appeler papa...

« Pardonne-moi mon fils. »

« Te pardonner ? Je ne suis pas Dieu. Seul Dieu peut le faire. Moi, je dois élever 2 enfants sans leur mère, je dois apprendre à Brian à vivre sans elle. Je dois me faire à l'idée que n'importe où, n'importe quand, il y aura toujours des gens comme toi, pour nous humilier, nous frapper, nous cracher à la figure, nous tuer. Je vais apprendre à mes enfants à se tenir debout, à survivre à un monde qui rejette leurs parents, à résister à des gens comme toi. Et plus tard, je devrai leur expliquer que leur... Grand-père a tué leur mère. Super programme, non ? Alors, tu vois, le pardon, c'est pas vraiment ma priorité... »

Les larmes montaient aux yeux de son père.

« S'il te plaît... Justin... »

« Quoi ? Ça te ferait du bien ? Tu en as besoin ? Ça fait partie de ton programme de réinsertion, c'est le psy de cette tôle qui t'a conseillé ça ? Alléluia ! Ta petite pédale de fils t'absout de tes crimes ! Et te voilà lavé ! Ça va mieux maintenant ? Tu te sens mieux ? Et bien... Pas moi. Anna est toujours en poussière, et mes enfants sont toujours orphelins ! Et qu'est-ce-que tu comptes faire pour changer ça ? »

L'homme restait silencieux, essaya quelques instants de regarder son fils, puis baissa les yeux.

«Tu ne passeras certainement pas plus de 4 ans ici, tu vas sortir, reprendre ta vie, mais tu vois Monsieur Taylor, tu seras en vie... Pas Anna ! Alors si un pardon te sert à quelque chose, grand bien te fasse, pour moi, c'est juste une grosse blague ! Et celle là, elle fera jamais rire mes enfants !

En laissant cet homme courbé devant cette table, Justin avait l'impression de se libérer d'un poids. Soulagé, était peut-être le mot exact. Soulagé d'avoir pu cracher sa colère, il lui faudrait à présent, apprendre à l'apprivoiser pour la rendre moins... Nocive.

Dans la voiture, Brian attendait en chekant ses mails, sur le parking visiteurs. Inquiet, il appréhendait le retour de Justin. Cette idée de parloir ne lui plaisait pas, il savait le jeune homme fragile émotionnellement, toujours à fleur de peau, hyper réactif. Bien sur, il comprenait qu'il se sente responsable, son père avait tué Anna, mais pour Brian, la seule façon d'avancer, c'était de ne jamais se retourner. C'est comme cela qu'il avait lui même survécu, en pensant d'abord, que leurs enfants avaient besoin de pères debout, et forts.

« Alors, ça va ? »

« Ça va... Dossier clos. Brian... Embrasse-moi ! » Adossé contre la porte brûlante de la voiture, le jeune homme l'attirait à lui sauvagement.

« Chuuuuut, ça va aller, c'est fini. C'est fini,mon ange. »

« Allo, Ted ? Est-ce-que je peux passer te voir, ce soir ? 19h ? Ok, merci »

Justin avait besoin de l'expert comptable, le roi des chiffres et de la fiscalité. Le procès de son père, en dehors du fait qu'il avait écopé de 8 ans de prison, s'était aussi soldé par une ''compensation financière'' pour les enfants. 150 000 $, versés après la vente du magasin de hi-fi. L'argent était bloqué sur un compte que les jumeaux auraient le droit de toucher à leur majorité.

« En clair, qu'est-ce-qu'on peut faire de cet argent ? » Demandait le jeune homme tandis que Ted lui servait un soda.

« Et bien, tu as le droit de t'en servir pour payer leur école, leurs études, et leurs dépenses de santé. Toujours avec justificatifs, n'oublie pas. Et on peut envisager un petit placement de père de famille, pour que leur capital grossisse. Sans risque. »

« Tu peux t'en occuper ? »

« Bien sûr, ne t'inquiète pas... Justin ? Anna n'avait pas d'assurance vie ? » S'avança Ted timidement.

« Non... Elle n'avait pas prévu de mourir à 28 ans. »

Ted serra l'épaule de Justin.

« Et si on partait tous les 4, au soleil, cet été ? Le Mexique ? » Brian tenait dans la main une tonne de brochures aux couleurs chatoyantes. Il se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau, baissa les stores, ferma le verrou.

« Mmmm, bonne idée mais... »

« Mais quoi ? »

« Mais... Pense à recruter une nurse. »

« Et pourquoi donc Monsieur Kinney Taylor ? On veut faire des folies de son corps ? On compte abandonner sa progéniture sur la plage ? Père indigne ! » Ironisait Brian en déshabillant Justin.

Le jeune homme assis sur le bureau et déjà torse nu tentait de se dégager de l'étreinte.

« Brian, pas ici... » Celui-ci s'écarta brusquement... Contrarié... Mais le jeune homme ajouta.

« Pas sur ton bureau, on le connaît pas cœur, par contre... Ton nouveau fauteuil en cuir... »

FIN


End file.
